The Boy Next Door
by hdagostino
Summary: Modern AR fanfic. The story picks up where From Tragedy Comes Hope left off. Follow Katie and Patrick as they discover how deep their feelings for one another run. College life and distance among many other obstacles will challenge their love. Michaela and Sully will be in this story, however only as supporting characters.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own any of the characters in DQMW, I'm only borrowing them for awhile.**_

_**Summary: Modern AR fanfic. The story picks up where From Tragedy Comes Hope left off. Follow Katie and Patrick as they discover how deep their feelings for one another run. College life and distance among many other obstacles will challenge their love. Michaela and Sully will be in this story, however only as supporting characters.**_

Chapter 1

August 2016

"I think that's everything", Michaela smiled as she placed the last box in the small dorm room. "If you need anything, you call us, alright?"

"Yes mom, I will.", Katie wiped a tear from her eye. "I'll be fine."

Michaela gave her one last hug and Sully led her out of the room. Katie watched the truck pull away from the curb, and then turned to start unpacking. She was such a mix of emotions right now. Patrick had finally told her that he wanted more than friendship, but now he was in Boston and she was NYC. It wasn't that far away, but she couldn't help but feel like she'd left part of herself back home. Hannah wasn't far away, but it wouldn't be the same as having her right there all the time.

She turned to the box that had her bedding in it and began making the small bed. When she had put the sheets and comforter on, she picked up the pillow and inhaled deeply. She'd given Patrick her pillow to sleep with for a week before she left. She wanted it to smell like him. She closed her eyes and she could almost see him.

Last week…

"I can't believe I have to go in five days, where did this summer go?", she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll both be home for Thanksgiving and then we get three weeks at Christmas. It won't be as bad as you think.", he hugged her tighter and rubbed her back.

"Patrick, I don't want to leave you", Katie clung to him tighter than she ever had.

"It'll be alright, I promise", he kissed her nose and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears streaming down her face.

"Here", she handed him her pillow. "Take this home with you. Sleep on it this week. I want it to smell like you when I curl up on it in bed at school."

"Alright", he smiled. "I think I can do something about that."

This morning…

When he had returned the pillow at the end of the week, he'd brought by a few sweatshirts and hockey jerseys also. "I thought you might like to have these to sleep in.", he handed them to her.

"Thanks", she hugged him and placed a kiss to his lips.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and deepened it. Just then Sully appeared behind them and cleared his throat.

"We need to get going if we're going to get you and Hannah to your rooms tonight.", he smiled at them.

"I'm ready dad", she turned toward Patrick giving him one last kiss. "I'll see you in three months."

He waved and they drove away.

She shook her head to clear it and began putting away books, clothes, and hanging posters to the wall.

After everything was in it's place, she sat down to power up her laptop. As soon as she opened her email, she noticed that Patrick had already sent her two. When she opened the first one it read…_I miss you already. I'm counting the days until we're together again. I love you!_ She smiled as she moved it to a saved email folder and opened the next one. _Life stinks without you in it. I don't like my room mate already. You wanna come here and switch? I'd rather share this super small space with you. I love you!_

She giggled and wrote him back…_I didn't get into to Harvard. I'd love to share the space with you, but I can't. You could always come here. LOL I haven't met my room mate yet. I'll let you know. I miss you too and I love you too. Call me when you have time._

She closed the laptop and rose to leave. Right when she grabbed her jacket, the door flew open. A girl was standing there about to drop a box.

"A little help please", she shouted.

Katie rushed over and grabbed on to the side of the box. The girl followed her over to the bed.

"Thanks, I'm Eden", the girl held out her hand.

"Katie", Katie shook her hand and then moved back to stand by her side of the room.

She looked back at Eden. She was not what anyone would picture a student at Columbia to look like. She had black fishnet stockings on with combat boots. She had a lime green miniskirt and a black leather jacket covering a ripped t-shirt. Her hair had a bright pink streak down one side of it, and she looked like she's bought out the black eyeliner in the store. Katie had a hard time not staring.

Eden turned around and noticed the stare, "What?"

"Nothing, sorry", Katie mumbled.

"My parents are really strict with my brother, I rebelled.", she shrugged. "Wanna see my tattoo?"

Katie gulped, "tattoo?"

"I'm kidding, although I do want one", she wiggled her brow.

"So, where are you from?", Eden flipped her hand in the air.

"Boston", Katie replied, "but I lived in NYC up until 4 years ago."

"Cool, you know all cool places to hang out at then.", Eden bounced on her feet.

"Yeah, I guess", Katie shrugged.

Eden walked over to Katie's bed and plopped down. She pointed at the picture Katie had of her and Patrick on her desk.

"Wow, who's that?", Eden cocked her head to the side.

"My boyfriend", Katie smiled wistfully. "He's back home."

Katie looked back at Eden's side of the room, "You wanna go exploring, or unpack first?"

"I wanna go find out where all the cute guys are. My boyfriend broke up with me before I left. He said he didn't do the long distance thing. I wanna have fun, and kiss some cute boys.", Eden bounced up off the bed and made her way to the door.

"I don't know if kissing is my idea of meeting people", Katie blushed.

"You gotta kiss a few frogs to find a prince", Eden giggled. "Besides I didn't say I wanted to bring them back here."

The two girls left the room together and jogged down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom, Katie looked over at her "So where are you from?"

"Colorado, Denver to be exact", Eden shrugged. "I wanted to get away and see what city life could be like. What are you majoring in?", she looked over at Katie.

"I'm pre-med", Katie smiled proudly. "My mom's a doctor so it was kinda decided for me when I was just a little girl. It's what I want though."

"Wow, doctor, huh", Eden's eyes widened. "What kinda doctor?"

"I haven't really decided yet, but I'm leaning toward pediatrics", Katie smiled. "What about you? What's your major?"

"Art", Eden stated matter of factly. "I'm not sure past that. I went to a special school for kids who were gifted in the arts. I didn't really narrow it down past that."

"You said you're from Denver?", Katie's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah, why?", Eden stopped walking and turned toward Katie.

"Did you go to The Denver School of Design?", Katie mumbled.

"Yeah, how did you know?", Eden narrowed her glare.

"I once knew someone that moved to go to school there", Katie shook her head.

What were the chances that she'd end up with a room mate that went to school with Zach? The universe was not playing fair right now.

Eden looked over at Katie's pale face, "you ok?"

"Yeah, fine. Let's go down to the bookstore and get what we need for class Monday.", Katie grabbed on to Eden's elbow and led her across campus.

Just then her phone chimed. She jumped and looked down at the caller id. It was Patrick.

"I need to take this. I'll meet you inside", she pointed to her phone.

"Alright", Eden shrugged. "You sure you're ok? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine", she turned and clicked on the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey baby, how's it going? I miss you.", Patrick's voice came over the speaker.

"It's going ok. I met my room mate. She's ok, I think. I miss you too."

Katie could hear wind blowing in the back ground and Patrick seemed out of breath.

"What are you doing?", Katie giggled. "You sound like your panting."

"I'm warming up. I'm going to go running in a minute with a few of the guys. I've got a study session tonight and I wanted to talk to you before it got too late. I promised I'd call, you know.", his voice was cheery.

"I'm glad you called. I'm sorry that classes started already for you. I've still got three more days.", she sighed. "I wish Thanksgiving Break would hurry up."

"I know, me too baby, me too", he huffed. "Well, I need to go. I'm not going to be able to talk and run. I love you. I'll call you again this weekend ok?"

"Alright, this weekend. I love you too and I'll talk to you then. Have fun with your workout.", she giggled then the call disconnected.

Katie placed the phone back into her pocket and headed into the bookstore. She was going to make this distance thing work with him. No matter how much it hurt to be a part, she would make it work. She would not end up like Eden, breaking things off because of distance. _Who would even want a boy that would drop you at the first sign of trouble anyway?_ She shook her head and began searching the store.

_**Ok, so I'm doing the best I can, but the story is coming to me in bits and pieces. There will be a lot of new characters that have nothing to do with the show. Remember, Katie's 18 here, and DQMW never tried anything like this. I like the fact that I can take this wherever I want to, but bare with me. I'm trying something completely out of my comfort zone here. Please let me know what you think. I know several of you asked for a sequel. **__**I will not be posting as often as I did with the last story. The holidays are too close. I'm aiming for twice a week. We'll see!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

September 2016

School had been in full swing for a month now. Katie had been going through the motions, but her heart wasn't in it. Eden had convinced a few weeks ago to go out for college night at the local clubs. They had found a place that seemed to be pretty popular with the students. Club 2010 had been packed every night. Patrick had called several times a week, and written her emails everyday but she still longed to touch him. Thanksgiving still seemed so far away.

"You need to come tonight", Eden begged.

"I don't feel like it", Katie whined. "I wanna stay here, Patrick's suppose to call me."

"So take your phone with you. You can't mope around anymore. I'm tired of watching it.", Eden threw her hands in the air. "Here, wear this", she came out of the closet that they shared and tossed some clothes on the bed.

"Eden, I can't do this", Katie huffed.

Eden looked over at her and held up one of the hockey jerseys that was hanging over Katie's desk chair, "yes you can, he wouldn't want you sitting around like this missing out on college life. Now get dressed!"

Katie picked up the clothes that Eden had thrown on the bed and pulled them on. She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black tank top that had silver sparkles on it. She finished the look with a pair of black ballet flats.

"Much better", Eden smiled. "Now run a brush through that beautiful hair of yours so we can get out of here."

Katie rolled her eyes, "what am I going to do with you?"

"You know you love me", Eden giggled. "Now let's get out of here."

The girls walked down to the subway station and hoped on a train to take them into the heart of the city. Eden was so happy that Katie had lived in NY before. Katie had managed to get them anywhere they wanted to go. Hannah had met up with them several times, and tonight they wouldn't have to worry about taking the wrong train.

When they got to the club it was packed as usual. There was a long line that wrapped around the side of the building.

"Look at this, we're never going to get in", Katie threw her arms up and slung her head back.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this that easy", Eden grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her over to get in line.

After waiting for about 20 minutes, they finally made it to the front of the line. Just as the bouncer was getting ready to let them in, Katie's phone chimed.

"I gotta take this, it's Patrick", Katie looked over at Eden.

"Take it inside, we're not getting out of line", Eden glared at her.

"I'm not going to be able to hear him from in there", Katie huffed.

"Go in the bathroom then, we've been waiting too long to back out now.", Eden paid the bouncer the cover charge and drug Katie in through the door. "Go take your call, I'll meet you over by the bar in a few."

Katie shook her head and made her way to the back of the room. She clicked the phone on and shouted into it, "Hold on, I can't hear you". Once she made her way into the bathroom, she plugged her other ear. "Hello?"

"Hey baby, where are you?", Patrick sounded cheerful.

"At a club, my room mate made me come", she groaned. "What's up?"

"I wanted to call you tonight, because I'm going out of town. I won't be back until sometime Sunday night. I didn't want you to worry about me."

"Where are you going?", she questioned.

"Just to see an old friend. I haven't seen her in a while", he sounded so cheerful.

Katie could feel the blush on her cheeks rising. _What did he mean "her"?_

"Who is she? Anyone I know?", Katie pried.

"Just someone I want to see that's all. I've really gotta go. I'm packing right now", he tried to get her off the phone.

"Fine, don't let me stop you then", she barked back and clicked the phone closed.

She was furious right now. _How could he be so nonchalant about this? Here she was pining for him day and night and he was going off to see some girl._ She turned on her heel and made her way out to where Eden was sitting.

Eden turned to see Katie come storming up to the bar, "You ok?"

"Fine, I need a drink", Katie slammed her phone on to the bar.

Just then a bartender came over to get their order, "What'll it be?"

"Tequila", she shouted.

"Make it two", Eden smiled.

"You got it", the bartender poured the shots and took the money Eden was waving at him.

"Keep em coming", Katie yelled in his general direction.

"What happened?", Eden looked shocked. "I can count on one hand how many times I've seen you drink."

"I'm here to have a good time, getting drunk is part of the college experience, right?", Katie shrugged and threw back the shot.

She shook her head as the alcohol burned it's way down and slammed the shot glass back on the bar. "Let's dance", she looked over to Eden.

Eden was shocked at the turn of events but smiled and jumped up when Katie began to walk away. The night wore on, and thanks to the fake Ids that Eden had gotten for them, the alcohol kept flowing. Katie was in a haze and had soon forgotten why she didn't want to come out in the first place. At about midnight the girls stumbled out of the club laughing and shoving each other. As they made their way back to the dorms Katie began to spill her guts to Eden.

"I don't know why I let myself fall for him. I knew he'd do something stupid", Katie whined.

"What are you talking about?", Eden looked her in the eyes.

Katie was far drunker than Eden. She had her arm around Katie's waist now helping her walk.

"He called to tell me he was going out of town to see some girl. I mean who does that? Who calls their girlfriend to tell them that they won't be reachable because they're going to see another girl?", tears began to trickle down Katie's cheeks.

"I think you need to get some sleep and time to think about this in the morning", Eden shook her head. "Getting drunk over a guy is never the answer."

The girls had made it back to the dorm at this point and Eden deposited Katie on her bed. She turned the lights out and climbed in herself.

At around 1am there was a knock on the door. It persisted for several minutes before Eden was roused from her sleep. She pulled herself out of bed and shuffled over to the door. When she opened it a small crack, she saw a tall blonde haired boy standing on the other side. She opened the door a little farther and gasped.

"You've got some nerve showing up here", she whisper shouted. "She's a mess tonight."

Patrick's eyes attempted to scan the room, "what's wrong?"

"She's drunk", Eden rolled her eyes. "She thought you were going to see some girl, so she got wasted tonight."

"I wanted to surprise her. Can I come in?", Patrick's eyes pleaded.

Eden backed up and let Patrick come through the door, "I'll give you two some privacy."

Eden grabbed her blanket off her bed and made her way down the hall to the commons area to crash on one of the couches. Patrick came in and placed a duffle bag on the floor by Katie's bed. He leaned in and kissed her temple.

She stirred slightly and blinked her eyes open, "what? Patrick? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I told you I was going out of town, I wanted to surprise you.", he smiled.

"but?", she groaned as her head spun slightly from the alcohol.

"It's ok baby", he leaned in and placed a kiss to her lips.

"Oh I missed you so much", she sobbed.

He climbed up on the bed beside her and laid down next to her.

"Hold me?", she begged.

Patrick was conflicted. He wanted so much to snuggle under the covers with her, but he did not want to push her into anything she didn't want. She was drunk and he didn't want her to sober up and regret something.

Katie saw his eyes dart back and forth, "it's ok".

She threw the covers back. Patrick pulled his sweatshirt off and tossed it to the floor along with his jeans, shoes, and socks. He climbed over her and positioned his back against the wall. She slid back next to him and snuggled into his embrace. When Patrick reached around her, he realized she was only wearing some sleep shorts and a cami. She turned slightly in his arms.

"I missed you so much. I don't think I can do this much more", she craned her neck to kiss him.

"Shhhh, let's not talk about this right now. We'll discuss it in the morning", he returned the kiss and pulled her into him tighter.

Katie sighed and deepened the kiss. Patrick started to pull away, but Katie reached up and pulled him into her. "Not yet", she whispered.

He trailed his fingers down her back as his tongue swept across her lips begging for entrance. She gladly let him in as she ran her hand up his chest. He shook slightly as a wave of pleasure coursed through his body. She twisted her fingers in the soft hair at the nape of his neck as he moved his lips from her mouth to her neck and over to her shoulder. She pressed herself into him even more and he could feel his body reacting. As she reached down and trailed her fingers along his waist band, he slowly broke the kiss and pulled back.

"What's wrong", she gasped.

"We can't", he groaned. You've been drinking and you don't want this", he panted.

"Maybe I do", her eyes were glazed over. "Don't you want me?"

"Oh baby, more than you realize but trust me when I say, this is not how our first time is suppose to be."

A hurt look spread across her face. She turned her back to him and a sob left her body.

"Don't cry. I love you. I'm trying to do the right thing here. Tomorrow when the initial excitement has worn off you'll feel different.", he leaned over and kissed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry", she whined.

"Let's just go to sleep", he whispered. "We'll talk tomorrow. I'm gonna be here all weekend if you let me.", he smirked.

"All weekend?", she smiled a lopsided grin and reached behind herself to grab his hand.

"All weekend", he repeated.

She pulled his arm around her and rested it right on her stomach. His fingers flexed and he slid up flush to her back. He leaned over and rested his head right above her shoulder.

"Sleep, we'll talk tomorrow", he whispered and he let a yawn escape.

The two drifted off to sleep in each others arms. Katie hadn't felt so secure in weeks.

_**There you go guys….What do you think? Patrick's trying to be the good guy here despite his hormones. This will be the last chapter posted this week. Read and review, please…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sometime in the late morning Katie began to stir. She shifted slightly to her back and as she felt him pressed up next to her, the night before came flooding back. She glanced over to the other side of the room and noticed that Eden had completely covered herself in the bed. Katie stretched and a smile spread across her face as she remembered Patrick telling her he was staying all weekend.

He soon broke her out of her daydream, "Morning".

"Good Morning", she yawned. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't worry about it, just remind me not to try and surprise you anymore.", he kissed her on the forehead.

Katie blushed and turned to face him, "that's not what I meant. I'm sorry I tried to push myself on you last night. We've never really talked about that. It wasn't fair to you.", she buried her face in his chest as embarrassment flooded her face.

"Don't be", he shook his head and put a finger under her chin. "We haven't talked about that but we can.", he brushed her hair across her face tenderly.

"Ok. I…well I…", she fumbled and averted her eyes.

"I'll go first", he kissed her nose. "My mom always told me growing up, that I should wait until I'm in love, and ready to make a commitment to someone. That part of being with somebody is suppose to be special. I know I'm probably the only guy that feels this way, but I plan to wait until I get married. I want that to be special."

Katie's face flooded with relief, "me too. I mean that's what I want too." Then she giggled, "could you tell your friend that too?", she pointed in the bed. "He doesn't seem to agree with you."

Patrick's cheeks grew red as he threw his head back and laughed, "that's normal. This", he pointed to his head, "and this", he pointed to the sheets, "don't always agree. But this", he pointed back to his head "always wins. Trust me!"

Katie burrowed her face into his chest and laughed. Changing the subject she mumbled, "so you're really staying all weekend?"

"Yeah, as long as I can stay here. I don't have anywhere else to go", he smiled at her.

Just then Eden stirred in the bed, "could you too take your sappy make out session somewhere else? You're killing me over here."

Katie picked up a pillow and tossed it at her, "I haven't seen him in 6 weeks. Bite me!", she laughed.

Later in the day, Katie took Patrick on a tour of the campus. She wanted to show him all the places that she had talked about in her emails and on the phone. Patrick glanced around nodding his head and taking in the campus.

Out of the blue he announced, "I'm thinking about transferring".

Katie stopped mid stride, "what?"

"I'm thinking about a transfer", he looked at her. "I love Harvard, don't get me wrong. It's always been my dream, but I think I could be just as happy here.", he smiled at her open mouth expression.

"Wait, you'd give up your dream for me? I can't let you do that", she shook her head. "I miss you something awful, but if you came here and didn't like it I'd always blame myself."

"I didn't say I was going to, just thinking about it. Maybe next year.", he leaned in and kissed her temple. "So what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"What would you like to do? We could hang out on campus, or we could go into the city. Have you been to NY before? I could show you around.", she smiled at him.

"Why don't we have dinner somewhere, and then you can show me some of the places you used to go before you came to Boston?", he hugged her sideways and smiled.

"Sounds great. Let's go back to the dorm so I can change.", she began walking back to the dorms pulling Patrick along behind her.

After they had changed into nicer clothes for a night on the town, they walked down to Central Park. "When I was little, mom used to bring me here to run around and chase birds", she giggled as they ambled along a path.

"It's really pretty here, you'd never know you were in the middle of the city", Patrick smiled down at her as she smiled up at the sky.

She leaned into his side as they walked along a path and headed in the direction of a small pond. Katie and Hannah had been to the park together recently and spent a lot of time sitting on benches around the pond talking and laughing. Katie wasn't really paying attention to where Patrick was leading her and when she looked up her mouth gaped open. On the other side of the pond parked along the paved trail was a beautiful horse and carriage. A footman dressed in tails was sitting nearby waiting for whoever might come along. Patrick looked over at Katie lost in her own world and smiled.

"What'd say we ride the rest of the way?", he smirked. "Have you ever been on one of these before?"

"No", she gasped. "No one's ever asked me", she stared wide eyed as Patrick paid the footman and helped her climb in.

"We can take this around the rest of the park and get dropped off at the restaurant. I've got just the place in mind."

Katie smiled and settled herself in the seat as Patrick climbed in. She snuggled up next to him as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Thank you", she smiled. "No one's ever done something so sweet for me.", she blushed.

"I'm not just anyone. I love you", he kissed her again this time on the lips.

She sighed and snuggled closer as the carriage pulled away from the edge of the walkway. After riding for quite sometime, the carriage pulled over and the footman hopped down. They had arrived at their destination, a small pizza shop called Brickz. Patrick helped Katie climb down, they thanked the driver, and made their way inside. The hostess sat them in a quiet corner booth in the back. It was a nice pizza shop with all sorts of gourmet pizzas in the menu. The walls were exposed brick and wine bottles decorated a lot of the surfaces. White and red checked table clothes covered the tables along with red candles.

"I hope this is ok. I saw an add for it when we were walking around campus", Patrick grinned.

"Yes, this is great", Katie looked around taking in her surroundings. "They have great pizza from what I've heard. I've never been here".

When the server came over, Patrick ordered a pizza for them to share and the two settled into comfortable conversation.

"So how are your classes going?", Patrick glanced at her as he rubbed beads of water off the edge of his glass.

"Ok I guess", Katie mused. "I'm doing pretty well in everything. Calculus is really hard though. I'm not sure I'm going to make good enough grades to get into medical school when the time comes.

Patrick nodded, "you're one of the smartest girls I know. I'm sure you'll do fine. We can always Skype. I'll help you.", he reached across the table and clasped her hand in his.

"What specialty did you finally decided on?", she cocked her head to the side.

"Cardiology", he averted his eyes. "My grandpa died of a heart attack. I want to go into a field where I can prevent that from happening to someone else."

"That's great!", Katie bounced in her seat.

"My professors are really tough though. You're not the only one that struggling", he shrugged.

"I'm also a year behind where you are", Katie blushed.

You see even though Patrick graduated the same time as Katie, he'd gotten credit for some college classes already. His mom had pushed him to move ahead when his high school courses became to easy. With home schooling, he was able to take a semester of college credit early.

"That's true, but it doesn't make it any easier", he shook his head.

Just then the pizza came out. The two devoured it. Both were hungry and Katie hadn't eaten much after her night of drunken behavior.

"This is so good", she moaned as she stuffed another bite into her mouth. "I'm never getting drunk again. It takes away from all the good things the next day."

Patrick chuckled, "yeah, everybody says that. I'm sure you'll be at a few more parties this year."

The rolled her eyes and giggled as he smirked at her. When they finished eating, Patrick paid the bill and the two walked hand in hand back outside.

"There's somewhere I want to take you now", Katie beamed up at him. "It's a surprise."

Patrick shrugged his shoulders, "ok".

She led him over the subway stairs that were down the block. "It's going to take a train ride to get there".

The two walked down the stairs and waited for their train.

"I can't believe that you know so much about the area. You're like a regular New Yorker", Patrick laughed.

"Well you have to remember, I used to live here. I know most of the city like the back of my hand. After moving back for school, it was easy to settle in. It's almost like I never left.", she waved her hand around pointing at different signs.

The subway train came to a stop in front of them and the doors opened, "this is ours".

She grabbed Patrick's hand and pulled him on, "stick close to me. People can be rude and they can spot an out of towner from a mile away."

The subway ambled along for a few minutes before coming to another stop. Katie pulled Patrick over in front of the doors waiting for them to open. He smiled over at her. She had the most determined look on her face. He'd never seen her so confident and sure of herself. The doors flew open and she stepped off the train pulling him behind her.

"We're here. We just need to get to the top of those steps", she pointed over at a set of steps that led to the street level.

Patrick led her through the crowd and they made their way up. When they got to the top Patrick gasped.

"Wow, this is what I think of when you tell me about New York. This is amazing.", he spun in circles taking in his surroundings.

They were standing in the middle of Times Square. Lights from billboards surrounded them. Virgin Records, a McDonalds, Fox Sports, the list went on.

"Over there is where they drop the ball on New Years and in the winter a tree will be put up over there", she pointed.

"This is so cool, have you been here a lot?", he glanced at her.

"Mom used to bring me here every year at Christmas time to look at the decorations", Katie smiled. "I've been waiting to be able to bring you here. It's amazing isn't it? This is my New York."

Patrick continued to look around, afraid that if he stopped he would miss something. "How far are we away from campus now?"

"We're not close, if that's what you're asking. Campus is on one end of the city, this is on the other.", she smiled. "New York has burrows, this is Manhattan."

"I'm speechless", Patrick glanced over at her. "We have to come back for New Years".

"That would be amazing", Katie squealed. "If you can convince mom and dad to let me, I'll come."

Patrick thought for a minute. Asking Michaela and Sully to let him take their daughter to Times Square on New Year's eve might be harder than he thought.

"We'll figure it out. We've got time", he laughed.

"Are you scared of my dad?", Katie giggled.

"Maybe a little", Patrick shrugged.

She laughed, "we better start heading back. Maybe we can come back to this side of town tomorrow. There's a lot to do here. I'll take you to the MET."

"Sounds great", he laughed and hugged her.

The two made there way back down to the subway and hopped a train back to campus. Katie was blissfully happy. The thought of Patrick heading back home the next night brought a wave of sadness through her. She quickly pushed it away as she hugged him to herself.

When morning came around, Katie and Patrick headed back toward Manhattan. They went to see the Empire State building to ride to the top. Macy's, Grand Central Station, FAO Schwartz, and the MET. They took a train to the ferry and rode out to the Statue of Liberty and Staten Island, had lunch in China Town, and finally stopped where the twin towers once stood.

As Katie approached the monument, she leaned into Patrick. A single tear ran down her cheek and she swiped at it.

"Are you ok?", Patrick glanced down at her.

"Yeah, I haven't been here since the 10th anniversary", she sniffed. "My dad was on the plane that hit the Pentagon, so this exact spot doesn't mean the same thing to me as it does other people. It's just the day. Remembering the day still hurts. I don't remember what happened, I was too little. But I remember all the things he missed growing up. How he wasn't able to be there for me."

She stood in silence for a moment sending a silent prayer to the heavens, then turned and reached for Patrick's hand. Without a word she led him back in the direction of the subway.

"We better get back. You've got a bus to catch to get back to school.", she sighed.

"Don't remind me", he groaned.

The two made their way back to campus in companionable silence for they knew their happiness was short lived. They soon would be parted again as they continued on with their studies at different universities. Katie snuggled into Patrick's side as the subway train pulled out of the station. She wanted to memorize everything about this day. The sights, smells, and sounds all would remind her of Patrick and their perfect weekend. Little did she know, he was doing the same thing at that very moment.

_**So there you go, the next installment. Sorry this isn't going up as fast as some of you would like. This story is taking more time to write. I want to make sure I'm happy with what I have before I post it. I'm afraid if I rush this, it won't be the best quality. What do you think so far?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

March 2017

The months passed in record time as Spring approached and winter faded into the background. Katie and Patrick had made the most of their time over the holidays. Spending alternating days at each others houses. Michaela had made sure to let Katie know that she didn't want her neglecting her studies in lieu of time with Patrick. Katie had assured her that she was well on her way to becoming a doctor and not to worry. Patrick on the other hand had been tirelessly arguing with his dad about a transfer to Columbia. He'd held back when he talked to Katie about just how upset his dad was. _You can't change your whole future for a girl, Patrick_ his dad had bellowed at the end of one of their fights. _I love her dad. We want to be together. I'm still gonna be a doctor. You can't stop me on this one, _Patrick had responded. You see Patrick's grandparents had passed away when he was little. They left him all their money and investments in a trust. Patrick was to get access to this when he turned 18. The trust was his now, and he was a wealthy man.

Katie had spent the last few evenings trying to convince him to make up with his dad. _Katie, you don't understand. I'm worth millions right now. My grand dad knew how to invest. I can pay for school wherever I choose to go and still have money left over. _He'd been very convincing in his arguments. _I just don't want you to hate me down the road because you did this for me_ she attempted again.

Now here they were with him sending in requests for transfers and her dealing with a twist of emotions down in her gut. She was thrilled that in the fall he could join her, but was torn over the fact that his parents were upset with his decision. The last thing she wanted was to be between him and his dad. Jason had even begun approaching Michaela at the hospital to beg for help. She'd told him that Katie was not encouraging this, but she was merely trying to be supportive. Jason seemed to be slowly accepting Patrick's decision. Only time would tell.

When Katie came back to the dorm from her latest class, she found Eden flopped on the bed with her phone pressed to her ear.

"I know what you said", she whined. "I thought you were coming to visit for Spring Break. Don't you want to see me? I mean especially since you moved out here?"

Katie crinkled her brow and raised her shoulders in question. Eden held up a hand as if saying "I'll explain in a minute". Katie turned and tossed her books on her bed before flopping down.

Eden clicked the phone shut and tossed it on her desk, "that was my boyfriend, the one I told you about that didn't want to do the long distance thing? Well he moved out here over Christmas and wants to try again. He says he's different now and wants a second chance.", she rolled her eyes.

Katie giggled, "sounds like you've already made up your mind".

"Well, I still want him to beg a little. He lives in Manhattan. He's working for some magazine as their graphic designer. ", she flipped her hand in the air. "I told him I wanted to do something over break, but he hasn't asked for the time off work.", she groaned.

"Well Patrick had mentioned something about going to Ocean City for a weekend. Maybe you could come with us, bring mystery guy if you want.", Katie smiled.

"I might just do that", Eden smirked. "You're not going to want your own room are you?"

"No!", Katie blushed. "It's not like that. I'll call Patrick and let him know that you're in. He's driving so we just need to chip in for gas."

"Sounds great. I gotta go to class", Eden grabbed her books and headed out the door.

"I'll meet you in the quad later, ok?", Katie shouted after her.

"Sure", Eden waved and headed out the door.

After Eden had left, Katie called Patrick to ask if it was ok for Eden to join them on their trip for Spring Break. He'd agreed and they'd made plans to talk longer that night.

After gathering what she needed to study with, Katie grabbed her backpack and headed to the quad. She figured she'd lay in the sunshine and attempt to study her Calculus while she waited for Eden.

When she arrived, she found a sunny spot away from the crowds and plopped down. She spread out her things on the grass and began to loose herself in her studies. She was so engrossed in the book, that she failed to notice the time or the person approaching her.

"Katie", a voice called out. "Is that you?"

Katie glanced up and then went right back to her Calculus book before realizing what she'd just seen. She looked back in the direction of the voice and covered her mouth with her hands.

"What are you doing here?", she gasped.

He plopped down beside her, "meeting a friend. I live here now."

"I never thought I'd see you again", she was dumbfounded.

"You look good", he smiled.

"You too, Zach.", she smiled in return before anger quickly began to take over. "I can't believe that you moved back to this area and didn't bother to try and find me."

"I didn't know where you'd be", he shrugged. "I mean, it's been what? Four years. Wanna grab a coffee?"

"Ummm. I'm suppose to be meeting my roommate in a little while. Let me let her know I can't make it.", Katie pulled out her phone to text Eden. "Why are you on campus?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "suppose to be meeting up with my girlfriend later for dinner."

Katie began packing up her backpack with all her books and notes as Zach rose to a standing position.

"So you did it, huh. Decided to become a doctor like your ma?", he smiled and reached to carry her bag.

"Well, I'm trying", she giggled. "There's a coffee shop right around the corner from campus if you want to go there?"

"I've got a better idea. I've got my car back now. Feel like a drive? For old times sake?", he smirked.

"ok, for old times sake. Where do you want to go?", she smiled.

"There's a great place near my apartment. I was thinking we could go there.", he reached for her hand and began leading her to the edge of campus where he was parked.

After a short drive, Katie and Zach arrived at The Purple Rhino. It was a small pub like coffee shop that all the hip young crowd frequented in The Upper East Side. They sat at a small table in the back having polite conversation.

"I hardly know where to start", Katie blushed.

"I just want to know what you've been up to for the past four years", Zach shrugged.

"Well, mom and Sully got married a few years back. I have a baby brother now.", she smiled as she thought of Joey. "His name is Joey. He's almost three now. Hannah's at NYU, but we see each other all the time. Ummmm, that's about it really.", she shrugged and took another sip of her latte. "What have you been up too?"

"Not much", he shrugged. "I moved out here about 2 months ago. I got a job as a graphic designer. Haven't seen my dad since court.", he looked off in the distance with a pained look in his eye.

Katie broke the awkward silence a few minutes later, "wanna see a picture of Joey?" She pulled out her wallet and thumbed through the pictures, then handed it over to him.

Zach took the wallet and looked at the family photo that she had visible. He smiled at the chubby baby perched on Michaela's lap. As he began to hand the wallet back, he dropped it on the table. When he reached to grab it again, it was flipped to a different photo. One of Katie with another boy. He's was grinning at her with a boyish smile and had his arms wrapped around her waist. She was smiling back, lost in his gaze.

"Here, sorry", Zach fumbled.

"That's Patrick", Katie began to explain. "We've been together for almost a year.", she smiled at him sympathetically.

"You don't have to explain", Zach forced a smile.

"No, I didn't want to tell you like this. I mean…I don't know what I mean.", Katie shook her head.

"So tell me about him", Zach shrugged.

"Well, he goes to Harvard but is wanting to transfer to Columbia. He's the same age as me and his family's lived next door to mine for the past three years.", she twisted her fingers in her lap nervously as she spit out the information.

"You seem nervous", Zach chuckled.

"No, just surprised is all", Katie sipped her coffee again.

It wasn't really nerves that she was feeling. It was a mix of things. She missed Patrick. Talking about him with Zach just reinforced that. She was worried that having Zach around would bring back the old feelings that she had long suppressed, and she wondered how Zach felt about her. Did he still have feelings for her? Would he try to work his way back into her life? Just as the thought entered her mind, she squashed it. How could she even think that when she had Patrick.

"You ok?", Zach nudged her.

"Yeah, I really need to get back. I was planning on going to the library tonight to study. I've got a big test next week.", she sighed and shook herself.

"I'll drive you back", he rose and walked to the door waiting for her to join him.

She followed him back out to his car and they made their way back to campus.

When arriving back at campus, Zach got them as close as he could to the library.

"I'm suppose to go out to dinner tonight with my "sort of" girlfriend. Is it alright if I call you sometime? Just to hang out of course.", he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Sort of girlfriend", Katie giggled.

"It's complicated", he shrugged. "We're working on it."

"Well we can only be friends", she stressed. "If you're going to hang out with me, it's only going to be as friends", she glared at him.

"That's fine", he smirked. "It started that way the last time too if I remember correctly."

Katie gasped, "I can't believe you just said that. Friends is all we can be right now. I have a boyfriend", she was adamant.

Zach pulled away from the curb squealing the tires of the Mustang as he left the parking lot. Katie shook her head and began trudging up the steps of the library. It was going to be a late night, she could already tell. Zach was already taking up too much of her thoughts.

Just then Katie got a text…_from Eden. Dinner out with my man. See you later. Don't wait up. _Katie giggled as she put the phone back in her backpack.

Back at the dorm Eden was pacing the room as she waited. She hadn't seen him since she left Colorado back in the fall. She was hoping things would work out for her and he would finally tell her he loved her. She didn't know how much more of the back and forth she could take. When she glanced back out the window, she saw his car pull up to the curb at the front of the dorm. She grabbed her coat and raced down the stairs to meet him. She burst through the door and skidded to a stop beside the car. After climbing in, she glanced over at him beaming.

"I've missed you", she smiled.

"Me too, babe. Ready for dinner?", he grinned at her.

"Sure", she giggled "and maybe more?"

"Ahhhh, you're killing me babe", he threw his head back.

Just then the red Mustang pulled away from the curb and out into traffic.

"Zach, please tell me you're sticking around. That you want to be here in NY", Eden pleaded.

"Yes, I most defiantly plan on staying in NY. There's quite a few things that I like about this city.", he smiled mischievously.

_**Ok, there you go. I see drama in the future. LOL Hold onto your hats!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Katie tossed around in her bed, she couldn't help the thoughts that kept racing through her mind. Spending the day with Zach had plagued her thoughts. She didn't sleep well the night before, and it didn't help that Eden had been out until late on her date. Katie really wanted someone to talk to about how she was feeling. She wasn't even sure how she was feeling. She missed Patrick, but seeing Zach again brought back feelings that she had long suppressed. After rolling to her side one more time, she finally pulled herself out of bed, grabbed her shower bag, and made her way down the hall to the bathrooms.

When she returned, Eden was on the phone.

"Sounds great, I'll see you tonight", she returned. She clicked the phone shut and turned toward Katie, "We're going out tonight. My man's taking us to some coffee shop that has open mic night."

"I don't know Eden. I really need to study and Patrick's suppose to Skype with me later.", Katie tossed her things on her bed.

"Oh come on. We'll be back early enough that you can talk to him before you go to bed. I promise, and no booze tonight. Just coffee.", Eden stuck out her lip in a pout.

"Fine", Katie huffed. "How are we getting there?"

"Be ready at 6. I got us a ride", she giggled.

Katie quickly dressed, stuffed her backpack, and began heading to class. Just as she was approaching the science building her phone chimed alerting her of a text. She fished it out of her pocket and wrinkled her brow at the caller id. _Unknown number… Had a great time yesterday. Would love to hang out again soon. Z_

Katie shook her head and texted back _How did you get this number? K_

Soon after she received a response _It's the same number you've always had. LOL_

Another text chimed within seconds. The caller id for this one was unmistakable. It read _Ice King 101..._ _Hope you're having a great day. I love you! P_

_I love you too! Heading into class. Call you later? XXX_

Katie tossed her phone in her purse and headed into Chemistry class.

The day wore on and Katie did her best to put Zach out of her mind. She loved Patrick. She needed to move forward with him. Zach was only going to cause heartache and trouble for her. She knew it.

She made her way back to the dorms to find Eden pacing the room.

"What's wrong?", Katie tossed her back pack on her bed.

"You're late", Eden rushed over and shut the door to their room. "You need to change so we can head out. Our ride is going to be here any minute."

"I'm thinking that I'm going to stay in tonight", Katie sighed.

"Oh no you don't. You're coming out. You promised me.", Eden grabbed a cute black mini skirt out of the closet and tossed it on the bed. "Get dressed."

Katie rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders, "fine but we have to be home by 10. I promised Patrick I'd call tonight."

"I'll have you home in plenty of time, Cinderella", Eden teased.

Just then Eden's phone chimed. "He's here", she squealed. "Come on", she grabbed Katie's hand pulling her out of the door.

They ran down the stairs. Just as they were going through the main doors to the dorm, Katie skidded to a halt. Eden looked back at her with a baffled look.

"Come on", Eden motioned. "What's wrong?"

"Uhhh. Hi", Zach waved. "What are you doing here?"

Eden glanced at him and then back at Katie. "This is my roommate", Eden motioned toward Katie. "Do you know her?"

Katie stepped forward glancing at the ground. "You could say that", she mumbled.

"How? Where?", Eden fumbled for words.

"We used to be friends back before I moved to Colorado", Zach smirked.

The tension between the three was as thick as fog.

"Well we better go, we're going to be late", Zach motioned to the car.

Katie glared at him as she climbed in the back. Eden was completely oblivious to the stiffness in Katie's movements. Katie shook her head in annoyance. _This could get interesting_ she thought to herself.

Once they were all in the car, Zach sped away from the curb.

"You look nice tonight", Zach reached over and rubbed Eden's knee but was looking at Katie in the rearview mirror when he said it.

Eden didn't notice. "Thanks", she grinned at him.

Katie shook her head slowly and scowled. _This is how's it's going to be huh?_ she thought. She rolled her eyes and averted them from his. When they arrived at the Purple Rhino, Katie couldn't help but gasp. They had just been here yesterday and he had not mentioned anything about coming back tonight. Zach parked and opened the car door for them. He walked around and popped the trunk as they were climbing out. When Katie walked around the car she noticed he was carrying a black guitar case.

"I didn't know you played", she motioned to the case.

"There's a lot you don't know about me", he winked.

Eden glanced between the two and raised her eyebrows. Katie shrugged and mouthed "I'll tell you later". Eden accepted the answer and the three made their way into the coffee shop.

Once inside Zach went and sighed up to play. The girls found a table near the back and order lattes.

When Eden sat down she grasped Katie's arm, "ok spill".

Katie sighed, "I really didn't think I'd ever see him again. We met in high school back in Boston. I was a freshman and he was a junior. We dated for a couple of months, then he moved to Colorado. We broke things off because of the distance."

Eden nodded along as Katie told the story. "He mentioned you at school back in Denver. I never knew it was you. After getting to know you, I can totally see it now."

"You don't have to worry", Katie touched Eden's hand. "I'm with Patrick, I'd never betray our friendship. Did he tell you about his dad?"

"Yeah, I know all about that. You know he was in love with you?", Eden sighed.

"Well that was along time ago", Katie smiled a tight smile. "We were just kids then."

As the conversation was finishing up, Katie noticed Zach heading in their direction.

"So you play guitar now?", she raised a brow.

"Yep. I learned when I was recovering from the ankle surgery", he shrugged. "I gotta go warm up. I'm up next", he pointed to the stage.

"Good luck", Eden smiled at him.

He winked at Katie, "Thanks".

Katie rolled her eyes. Could he be anymore obvious? He was out on a date with his girlfriend, and he was openly flirting with her. She knew that she was going to have to set him straight again. Nothing was going to come of this. She was with somebody else, and she loved them with all her heart.

She shook herself from her thoughts as the music of the guitar filled the room along with Zach soft voice.

**To get the full effect of this scene, go to you tube and enter the following address… **** watch?v=GSYnOeO5rdk**

**Andrew Belle- In My Veins**

_Nothin goes as planned_

_Everything will break_

_People say goodbye_

_In their own special way_

_All that you rely on_

_And all that you can fake_

_Will leave you in the morning_

_But find you in the day_

_Oh you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_Oh you're all I taste_

_At night inside my mouth_

_Oh you run away_

_Cause I am not what you found_

_Oh you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_Everything will change_

_Nothing stays the same_

_And nobody here's perfect_

_Oh but everyone's to blame_

_All that you rely on_

_And all that you can save_

_Will leave you in the morning_

_And find you in the day_

_Oh you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_Oh you're all I taste_

_At night inside my mouth_

_Oh you run away_

_Cause I am not what you found_

_Oh you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_No I cannot get you out_

_No I cannot get you_

Eden was completely oblivious that Zach kept glancing at Katie as he sang the words. She leaned over next to Katie's ear, "I'm so glad he decided to move here. I missed him so much."

Katie nodded, "I think I need some air." She stood and made her way to the door near the front of the shop. She turned around to see a pained look in Zach eyes as hers met his. He looked back down at the guitar and continued to play closing his eyes and immersing himself into the music. Try as she might, Katie couldn't pull herself away to leave. What was wrong with her and why did he have so much control over her feelings still?

_Everything is dark_

_It's more than you can take_

_But you catch a glimpse of sunlight_

_Shinin, shinin down on your face_

_Oh you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_Oh you're all I taste_

_At night inside of my mouth_

_Oh you run away_

_Cause I am not what you found_

_Oh you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_No, I cannot get you out_

_No, I cannot get you out_

_Oh no, I cannot get you_

As the song finished and Zach rose to step off the stage, Katie pushed the door open and ran out onto the sidewalk. She moved a few feet down the street and clutched her hands to her chest as she tried to calm her breathing. A tear threatened to fall and she sniffed as she pulled her cell from her pocket. Her hands were trembling as she opened it and tried to dial Patrick. She needed to hear his voice. She needed to feel his arms around her. The phone rang and rang and finally went to voicemail. She groaned frustrated and threw it back in her pocket. Just as she started to walk towards the subway station, she felt a hand grab her elbow and spin her around. Before she could react, she felt her body being pushed against the wall as he crushed his lips to hers. Her body reacted on its own free will as she was taken off guard. He pressed into her and brought his hand up to cup her cheek. When she realized what was happening, she pushed roughly against his chest and shoved him away.

"What are you doing?", she screeched.

"I still have feelings for you. I know you feel it too. I saw it on your face in there.", he pointed to the door to the coffee shop.

Katie quickly tried to distance herself from him, "Zach we can't do this. I have a boyfriend whom I love, and you have a girlfriend who is also my roommate."

As she stepped back, he stepped forward. "Katie you can't tell me that you didn't feel anything just now.", his eyes pleaded with her.

Her mind was reeling. Why was this happening now? "No Zach, you're wrong. I can't do this.", she turned and jogged down the sidewalk towards the subway. She needed to get away. She needed to call Patrick. She needed a reminder of why he was the one she wanted and not Zach.

Zach hung his head and walked back into the coffee shop. He needed to make sure that Eden had not seen what had just happened outside. He was going to finish the evening with her and then end things. He wanted to be with Katie. He knew that now. He just needed for her to remember how good they were together, how good they could be again. Yes, he would make her see and remember if it took everything he had.

_**So I really didn't plan for the story to go in this direction, but I heard this song and it inspired me. I love a good love triangle too, so that was a plus. Hope you enjoyed this…I'm trying my best to get this story up before the holidays. I want to finish it before Christmas. Read and Review please, let me know what you think… It helps with planning future chapters.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After sending a quick text to Eden stating that she wasn't coming back to the dorms for the weekend, Katie called Hannah.

"Hey, can I come stay with you tonight?", Katie's voice trembled.

"Yeah, sure. Are you ok?", Hannah questioned.

"No, not really", Katie responded.

"I'll be there soon. I'm on my way now", Katie sighed.

After several train changes, Katie arrived near the edge of NYU's campus. She walked briskly through campus until she came to Hannah's dorm.

Hannah met her at the door, "What's wrong?".

"I don't know where to start", Katie began to cry.

The two walked upstairs and Katie began to tell Hannah about everything that had happened with Eden and Zach.

"He said he still loved me, and then he kissed me. I don't know what to do.", Katie had tears streaming down her face.

"How do you feel about him?", Hannah cocked her head to the side.

"I love Patrick", Katie stated adamantly.

"That's not what I asked", Hannah shrugged.

"No, I don't love him. I can't. We were just kids then. I mean, he's not the boy I knew then, he's a man now.", Katie shook her head.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you want, but I think you need to face this or it's not going to get any easier for you.", Hannah hugged her.

"I need to call Patrick", Katie sighed.

"I'm going to grab us some food. I'll give you some privacy.", Hannah left with a wave and headed to the sub shop around the corner.

After calling Patrick, Katie felt much better. She had no idea if she should tell him about the kiss. She didn't kiss him back, and she stopped it as soon as she could. She reasoned that it wasn't important for him to know at the moment. After she hung up the phone, her phone chimed with a text. Thinking it was Patrick, she smiled as she picked it up only to have her smile fall. It was from Zach.

_I'm sorry. I'm not trying to cause problems for you. I love you and I'll back off if that's what it takes to keep you in my life. Z_

Katie wrote back _We can't be anything other than friends. Break things off with Eden if you don't want to be with her. It's not fair to her. Don't do it for me though, we can't be more than friends…K_

She tossed the phone on Hannah's desk and flopped back on the bed. Just then Hannah walked in and tossed a sandwich at her.

"Eat up", she teased. "You look like road kill after the night you've had."

The rest of the weekend went by faster than Katie would have liked. She and Hannah hadn't spent time like this together since the summer. She missed her sister and had hoped that they would be closer than they are. With both at different schools and busy with their studies, it left little time for hanging out.

The two weeks of school that were left before Spring Break had arrived flew by. Patrick had called several times over the past week to set up plans for their trip. He promised the girls that they wouldn't need to pay for anything, he was taking care of it. Katie had asked Hannah to join them too. _I'm going to be the odd man out_ Hannah complained. _Please _Katie begged. She reasoned that she needed someone to talk to and she couldn't tell Eden what was going on between her and the guys. Hannah had finally given in, and they were picking her up. Katie had no idea what was going on with Eden and Zach. They were still seeing one another and Eden hadn't mentioned the night in the coffee shop. Katie figured that he was trying to work things out with her.

Friday afternoon had finally arrived and Katie was frantically trying to get her bags packed.

"Hurry up", she called to Eden. "He's going to be here any minute to pick us up."

"I was thinking of asking Zach to drive too", Eden smiled. "It would give us alone time and we wouldn't be so crowded."

"Whatever, but Patrick's bringing his dad's SUV. We'll have plenty of room.", Katie shrugged.

"Well ok", Eden smirked. "I didn't know if he minded a little touchy feely going on in the backseat."

"Ewwww, I don't want to know about that", Katie shuttered.

Just then her phone chimed…_I'm here, do you need help bringing your things down?_

Katie texted back…_Sure_

Eden gathered her bag and began to trudge down the stairs as Katie continued to make a pile with her stuff.

"I'm going to head down, give you guys a little time for your reunion", she giggled.

As she was closing the door behind her Patrick was coming up the steps two at a time. He waved and then burst through the door. Katie had her back to the door as she was bent over her bed, trying to zip her bag. Patrick came racing up behind her and tackled her to the bed. She laughed as her arms wound around his neck. It had been a month since they'd seen each other and it was killing her. He pushed her onto her back and plied kisses to her face and neck.

"I", kiss, "missed", kiss, "you", kiss, "so", kiss , "much".

She giggled as she ran her hands through his hair and placed a deep kiss to his lips. He groaned and slid his hands up her sides.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this week with you", he mumbled as he continued to let his hands roam.

He brought his lips back to hers and deepened the kiss. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and begged for entrance. She gasped as she felt his left hand caress her breast through her shirt. When her lips parted he plunged his tongue into her mouth. The kiss was hungry and deep. Katie pulled her knee up and wrapped her leg around his hip pulling him into her closer. She could feel his arousal pulsing against her. The kiss spiraled deeper as her hands roamed over his chest. She didn't want to get out of control, but it felt so good to be close to him again. She knew he was fighting with himself when she heard him moan as he slid his body against hers. He pulled back gasping for breath and rolled to the side throwing his arm over his eyes.

"Patrick? Are you ok?", she panted.

"Yeah, just give me a minute", he gasped.

She laughed and rolled to her side pulling his arm away from his face. He looked over at her with a confused look on his face.

She giggled, "I guess absence does make the heart grow fonder".

"Funny", he chuckled.

He rolled to his side and placed a quick kiss to her neck.

"I guess we better get your bags down to the car before somebody comes looking for us", he smiled.

He stood up and pulled her to a standing position. She smiled as she grabbed her purse and camera off her desk. Patrick grabbed her bag and they headed down to the waiting car.

When they emerged from the dorm, Eden and Zach were leaning against the car.

"Nice wheels", Zach shouted.

"Thanks", Patrick shrugged. "It's my dad's. My car's not big enough for this many people."

Patrick walked around to the back of the silver Audi SUV and lifted the back door. He tossed Katie's bag in as if it weighed nothing, then came back around to open her door. Eden and Zach climbed in the back.

"So, it took you long enough to get down here", Eden giggled. "Did you need to check and make sure you had everything you needed?"

Katie blushed and turned in her seat to shoot Eden a glare.

"I haven't seen him in a month", she whisper shouted.

"Relax", Eden rolled her eyes.

Katie turned back around just as Zach started snickering and Eden gave him an elbow to the ribs.

"We just have to pick up Hannah, and we're out of here", Patrick called as he jumped into the driver's seat.

The four rode in comfortable silence as Patrick navigated the streets of New York to head towards Hannah's dorm. He wasn't sure of Katie's insistence on Hannah coming, but it didn't really matter one way or the other to him. He did notice however the looks that Zach kept sending her way. He had that look in his eyes like a panther stalking it's prey. Patrick reached across the middle of the car and placed his hand on Katie's knee giving it a gentle squeeze. She jumped at first, but then leaned into him putting her hand on top of his. She missed the closeness that they shared over the summer, and was looking forward to five days with him. She too had noticed Zach's stare but had decided to ignore it. If he truly wanted her to be happy, he would keep his distance and respect her wishes. When they pulled up to Hannah's dorm, Katie jumped out and ran up to get her. Zach, Eden, and Patrick remained behind.

Patrick looked up into the rearview mirror making eye contact with Zach, "You wanna tell me what's going on that I don't know about?"

Zach shrugged, "You should ask your girlfriend".

Patrick looked at the dorm where Katie had escaped to and then back at Zach, "why don't you tell me".

Eden finally asserted herself, "you to need to calm down. Patrick meet the ex. Zach meet the current, obviously". She rolled her eyes and motioned between them. "Now can we dial down the testosterone?", she cocked her head to the side and grinned. "Besides", she looked over at Zach, "you're suppose to be with me on this trip." She smacked his thigh.

Patrick looked back down at his hand and shook his head. He had no idea why Katie would invite him especially now that he knew they had a history. This was definitely something that he would ask her about when they had some time alone.

Just then Katie and Hannah emerged from the dorm carrying Hannah's bag. They were laughing and leaning into one another. Katie swung open the door to the back to let Hannah in. Eden slid over next to Zach as Hannah climbed in. Hannah noticed the tension in the car as Katie was walking around the back to toss Hannah's bag in. Before Katie came around to the front to climb back in Hannah glanced between Zach and Patrick.

"Well this is awkward", she mumbled.

"That's putting it lightly", Eden sighed.

It all made sense now, Katie had begged her to come along to help ease the tension. Hannah was the one link that connected Katie's past to her current. Hannah slumped back in her seat and crossed her arms.

When Katie climbed in Hannah leaned forward smacking Katie on the arm, "I could kill you for this",

"What?", Katie played dumb. "You know that you were dying for a free vacation at the beach this week".

After the initial craziness of getting out of NY, the rest of the drive was fairly pleasant. The group joined in in several car games and the five hour drive to the hotel passed rather quickly.

When they arrived, Patrick went to check them in.

"I got us a suite seeing that we've got such a big crowd. There's two rooms and a pull out sofa", he handed keys to each member of the group.

They grabbed their luggage and headed upstairs to claim their beds. When they entered the suite, there was a main living area, two separate but identical bedrooms, and a spacious balcony.

"This is beautiful", Hannah scanned the room. "Maybe I was wrong, this will be a great week."

"Told you", Katie giggled.

She grabbed her bag and headed into one of the bedrooms.

"Found mine", Katie shouted.

Hannah followed her, "do you want me to stay in here with you, or take the couch?"

Katie looked over, "you don't have to stay in here. I think Patrick would feel bad if I didn't let him stay in here. I'll be ok, but thanks for checking on me."

"No problem. You were right by the way. This is just what I needed. Time away from school and a week with my sister.", Hannah turned and marched back to the pull out sofa in the living area.

"Room for one more?", Patrick called from the door.

Katie jumped slightly and turned, "that depends on your intentions, Mr. McKinley?" She giggled and walked over to where he was standing, "if you stay in here, I won't have a reason to leave the room."

"Sounds like my kind of vacation", he sauntered over to where she was standing beside the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

He pulled her into his embrace and placed a soft kiss to her lips. It wasn't rushed or hungry like the kiss in her room. It was slow, sensual, and deep. She moaned and arched her body into his, pushing her hips forward to rub against him. He groaned and clutched her tighter.

Just then, there was a throat clearing at the door, "we're going to go down to the beach and check out the ocean. We'll see you later." Eden snickered and then left the room.

Katie blushed and buried her face into Patrick's chest. "That was so embarrassing", she mumbled.

"Maybe, but now we have the place to ourselves", Patrick whispered into her ear and he guided her over to the bed.

They sat down on the edge staring at each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

"I'm so glad we have this time away. I needed this", Katie sighed as she flopped back.

"Well, I was going to wait and tell you this over dinner, but we'll be able to have more time like this in the future.", Patrick propped himself up on his elbow looking over at her face.

"What do you mean?", she turned towards him.

"Well, I'll be at Columbia in the fall", he grinned.

"You got your transfer?", Katie smiled widely.

"Yep. It came yesterday. Next year I'll be a junior at Columbia and I have permission to live off campus if I want."

"That's great", she threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy."

"Me too", he whispered as he leaned in to offer a kiss. "I can get my own place, you can come and stay with me whenever you want."

"Whenever I want?", she leaned in and deepened the kiss. "You might never get rid of me", she mumbled.

"I don't have any qualms about that", he groaned and he trailed kisses down her neck.

As he moved back up to her mouth, she sighed and brought her hands up to tangle them in his soft hair.

"I love you so much", she sighed.

"I love you too", he returned. "More than I think you realize."

She rolled to her side and pushed her body flush with his. He ran his hands down her back finding the edge of her shirt and ran his fingers along the soft skin that was exposed. Katie sighed and moved to do the same to him. Both were still new with pleasing one another and understood that they would wait. Patrick had once told her that they could do other things. Katie had yet to push the boundaries on this. She wanted to be closer to him, and she knew that he would stop them before it got far. Katie reached under the edge of his shirt and pushed her hands up his bare chest. Patrick shutter and pulled back slightly.

"What's wrong?", Katie looked away embarrassed thinking that she did something he didn't like.

"Nothing", he kissed her nose and then reached for the bottom of his shirt pulling it over his head.

Katie blushed and ran her eyes over his chest. His muscles were well defined from all the conditioning he did for hockey. She ran her hands down his abs and he sucked in his breath when she reached the waistband to his jeans. Reason and desire were both fighting to come to the forefront in both their minds. They rolled slightly to the side as Patrick brought her to rest more on top of him as he trailed his hands up her back bringing her shirt along with it. Katie looked into his eyes and darted hers from side to side. She knew she trusted him, she was more concerned with whether she trusted herself. She gave him a slight nod and then helped him pull it over her head. Patrick glanced down at the pink lace bra, the only barrier between them now. He thought about how much he would love to remove it, but knew that she would completely shut down if he tried. Katie trembled with desire and nerves. Before embarrassment could take over, Patrick wrapped one arm around her middle and the other reached up and grabbed her neck. He pulled her closer and claimed her mouth in a fiery kiss. Katie groaned and ran her hands greedily over him as he began to do the same to her. She began to slide her hips into his as her breathing picked up. Patrick's breath was coming in pants now as he pulled her hips into his.

"Oh god, what are you doing to me?", he gasped. "It feels so good".

"Don't stop", Katie moaned. "Not further, but don't stop", she begged.

Neither knew what was happening to them as they were still innocent, but nature was taking over giving them a glimpse of the future. Within a few minutes Patrick body shuttered. He looked away embarrassed as Katie's cheeks grew red.

"I'm sorry", Katie mumbled as she scrambled to move away.

"No, don't be. That was, wow", he laughed. "I never knew that could happen like that."

"So that was ok?", Katie's eyes darted around the room looking everywhere but at him.

He leaned in and kissed her softly, "that was amazing, really, you didn't do anything wrong. I love you so much."

She nodded as the blush began to fade from her face, "I love you too, and you're right. It was amazing."

"I need to take care of something real quick, then what do you say we head down to the beach and find the rest of our group?"

She smiled and giggled slightly, "sounds great. I want to change into some shorts anyway."

He gave her a quick kiss to the cheek and a nod as he walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him. Katie flopped back on the bed and looked at the ceiling as she replayed the last half hour in her mind. She was a mixture of happy and desire filled all at once. What had just happened? She had heard about this, but never experienced it. Would being with him be even better? She sighed as she rolled to the side a trudged over to her bag to dig out some fresh clothes. Yes, this trip was just what she needed.

_**Ok, so there you go. I've gotten some questions about the ages of the characters in this story, because they were so young in the last one. Katie is two months away from her 19h birthday. Patrick, Hannah, and Eden are already 19, and Zach is almost 21. They aren't kids here, but young adults. Thanks you to those of you who have reviewed this story. I'm glad you like what you've read so far. I won't be posting again until sometime next week. Enjoy…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When they arrived down on the beach, Katie and Patrick scanned the area around them looking for the rest of their group. They soon spotted Eden and Hannah laughing, standing at the water's edge. Zach wasn't too far away sitting on a towel reading.

"There they are", Katie pointed.

They walked over in the direction of the group. Katie headed down to the water where the girls were laughing and talking, and Patrick headed in the direction of the beach towel where Zach was sitting.

"Took you long enough", Eden giggled.

"We were busy unpacking", Katie blushed.

"So that's what you call it now", Eden cocked her head to the side.

"Oh leave her alone", Hannah rolled her eyes. "She hardly gets any time with him."

Katie turned and faced Hannah, "not for long. He's coming to Columbia in the fall." She began squealing and jumping in place with excitement.

"That's great", Hannah joined in.

"So things are ok now?", Hannah questioned as Eden glanced between the two.

"Yes, better than ok", Katie gave a quick nod. "Let's go for a walk."

The three girls began heading down the beach laughing and giggling as Katie shouted over her shoulder, "we'll be back in a little while."

Patrick nodded and looked down at the items that were piled on the beach towel. He spotted at green nerf football.

He looked at Zach, "wanna toss this around".

"Sure", Zach grinned up at him.

Where Zach was several inches taller than Patrick, Patrick made up for it in muscle mass. Zach was lean and lanky for his frame. Patrick was well muscled and filled out more. Years of playing sports had done wonders for him. Patrick toed his shoes off and tossed his shirt on the towel. He motioned with his head in the direction of the water and Zach followed suit. Zach tossed his shirt to the side and grinned looking in the direction of the girls retreating backs.

"So, how long were you and Katie together?", Patrick tossed the ball to him.

"Just a few months", Zach shrugged.

"Did you love her?", Patrick challenged.

"I'm not really sure if what we had was love.", he tossed the ball back. "We were really young. I was only 16. How many guys do you know who know their in love at 16."

"Point taken", Patrick nodded.

"What about you?", Zach probed.

"What do you mean?", Patrick challenged.

"Do you love her?", Zach clarified.

"With all my heart", Patrick smiled. "She's something special. "What we've got, we've been building it for a while."

"Really", Zach cocked his head to the side.

"We met several years ago, Iet it develop into something real with time.", Patrick shrugged. "We're adults, we know what we feel."

"Really?", Zach challenged again. "Maybe you should talk to her about that."

"What's that suppose to mean?", Patrick's anger began to flare.

"Nothing. Just talk to Katie", Zach smirked.

Patrick shook his head telling himself not to let this guy get to him. _He's a jealous ex boyfriend, that's all_ Patrick muttered to himself. He saw the girls returning in the distance and tossed the ball back to Zach.

"Want to give them a show?", he challenged.

Zach shrugged and then shouted, "go long".

Patrick began running down the beach in the direction of the girls smiling a toothy grin. Zach launched the ball as hard as he could into the air heading right towards Katie. The girls were looking right at them and their boyish antics as they came closer to them.

"I can believe this", Eden groaned.

"What", Hannah smirked.

"What a show off", Eden rolled her eyes.

Katie giggled and shouldered into the rest of the group just as Patrick launched himself into the air to claim the football coming down hard into the shallow surf. Water splashed around the girls pelting them with droplets. Katie giggled as the other two girls ran from the water.

"Oh you think that's funny, huh?", Patrick laughed as he slung his head back to get his wet hair out of his face.

"Nice catch", she smiled as she began backing away from him.

"Where are you going?", he smirked at her.

"Patrick, I'm not wearing my swimsuit", she backed farther away from him getting ready to launch into a run.

"Neither am I, last time I checked anyway", he stalked closer.

Zach stood in the distance watching the two and eyeing Eden at the same time. He used Katie and Patrick as a distraction as he approach Eden from behind. Before she could react, he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Ahhhh", she screamed. "Put me down".

She kicked her legs and pounded her fists into his back as he loped towards the water.

"I'll put you down alright. Right here", he rolled her body into his arms against his chest and took off for the deeper water.

"No Zach, don't you dare", she begged.

Just then, he dunked her and began laughing so hard he lost his own balance.

"I can't believe you did that", she slapped at him in the water.

Katie giggled and Patrick used this opportunity to capture her in his arms.

"No don't", she struggled against him.

He leaned in and kissed her lips in a soft kiss running his hands down her back to distract her. He picked her up and began walking into the deeper water. She was so into his kiss, that nothing else around her registered. Suddenly, he tossed her in the air and she crashed down into the surf. When she surfaced, she had a look of shock on her face.

"I can't believe you just did that", she scowled at him.

"Whatever do you mean", he smiled a cocky grin at her.

"You used your lips to distract me", she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"It worked didn't it?", he grinned. "Come on, you know you love me."

She sighed and walked up to him. Standing so close she could feel his body heat. She rose up on her tip toes and leaned in right next to his ear, "payback's a b%$#h".

Patrick groaned and then tackled her into the water again. The four of them stayed in the water for a while splashing and dunking each other repeatedly. Hannah sat on the beach reading a magazine just watching. Horseplay wasn't really her thing, and she was glad they hadn't tossed her in the water as well.

"So what do you want to do tonight?", Eden asked as she was squeezing her wet hair out in a towel.

"Doesn't matter to me", Katie chimed in.

"Looks like there's quite a few dance clubs down the street from where we're staying. Wanna go clubbing tonight?", Patrick smiled.

"You wanna go clubbing?", Katie wrinkled her brow at him. "Since when do you dance?"

"Since I saw all those sexy little outfits you packed in your bag for the week. I wanna see one on you tonight", he winked at her.

"You went through my bag?", Katie scowled.

Zach snickered at Katie's out burst. Even he knew that she had a stubborn independent streak a mile long.

"No, I didn't go through it. I've just heard you and your friends talk about your nights out in NY. I wanna be able to join in on the fun.", he shrugged.

"Ok, we can go dancing, that is if everyone else is ok with that.", Katie shrugged. "First we need to get back to the hotel so I can shower and get dried off. Someone got me all wet", she laughed and shoved at Patrick's chest.

"Fine, a shower it is. Want some company?", he leaned in and kissed her neck as a slight blush covered her cheeks.

"Patrick", she shoved him again.

She couldn't help the desire that coursed through her body as she admired his bare chest. He had just a light covering of blonde hair that dusted his pecks. His tanned skin was stretched tight over his broad shoulders and arms. She shook her head to clear the lustful thoughts that were filling it.

"Like what you see?", he whispered in her ear.

She cleared her throat, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She tossed her hand in the air and marched back in the direction of the hotel leaving him laughing in the background.

When they reached the hotel, the girls locked themselves in Katie's room to get dressed.

"You're going to have to use Eden's room", Katie shoved Patrick's bag into his arms and pushed him out the door.

She wanted Hannah and Eden to hang out with her while they got ready. Katie and Hannah wore the same size. With the exception of Katie being taller, Hannah was able to share a lot of clothes with her. Hannah was not the clubbing type, so Katie knew that she wouldn't have that many choices of things to wear tonight.

"Oh no, not that", Katie pointed to the jeans that Hannah was holding. "You are wearing something sexier than that. We are finding you a boy to dance with tonight, and that will not do the trick."

Hannah shook her head, "you are not treating me like your personal Barbie doll."

Eden laughed and threw her head back, "now I know you're sisters. That's the first time I've seen you disagree about anything."

"Little miss perfect over there", Katie pointed at Hannah, "has never dressed up that figure of hers. She could knock em dead if she'd only let me help."

"Fine. You win", Hannah huffed. "But my butt and my boobs better be covered though."

Katie threw her hands in the air, "finally."

Katie riffled through her bag until she found what she was looking for, a black mini skirt and a blue gauzy top.

"Here", she tossed it in Hannah's direction. "I'll help you with some makeup when you're done putting that on."

Hannah rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom to dress. Katie continued to dig until she found what she was looking for, for herself. A pair of black skinny jeans that came to the mid-calf and a silver sequin top. It had a low slung neck that dipped between her breasts. It attached around the neck and lower back. A pair of black heeled sandals finished the look. Eden had paired her signature fish nets with a black mini and a fuchsia top.

The girls crowded around the mirror brushing their hair and applying evening makeup.

"I don't think this is really my style", Hannah began to whine.

"Hush, you look hot", Katie glared at her. "Some poor college boy is not going to know what hit him."

"She has a point", Eden shrugged. "I never knew you had all that under those clothes. I mean you dress so conservatively."

Hannah shook her head and sighed, "if my dad saw me now, he would kill me."

"He's not here, and you look amazing", Katie begged. "Please just give it a chance. Patrick and Zach will keep the douche bags at bay."

Eden and Hannah burst out laughing, "you crack me up."

The girls finished putting the final touches on their makeup and headed out into the main area of the room to meet the boys. When they emerged from the bedroom, the boys were chatting and watching sports on the TV.

"About time", Zach groaned.

"Oh come on, you know the clubs don't get good until after 10 anyway", Eden whined.

"I forgot. You guys aren't old enough to get into the places I normally go", Zach shrugged.

"We are tonight", Eden winked as she handed an ID to Patrick and Hannah. "I always hook up my friends."

Patrick looked over at Katie and then down at the ID, "is this something that you do often?"

"No, only when my boyfriend's trying to surprise me", she giggled and placed a peck to his cheek.

Patrick nodded as he remembered his visit back in the fall when he came to see her and she was drunk. His mouth turned up in a grin, "let's hope you can control yourself tonight."

She smacked his chest, "you let me worry about that."

She grinned and let her eyes scan his body. Patrick had paired a pair of kaki pants with a black v-neck t-shirt. It was tight across his chest and arms showing off his muscles. The pants hung low on his hips accentuating his narrow waist. She unconsciously licked her lower lip causing Patrick to groan.

He leaned into her ear, "please don't do that. You're killing me already with the way you're dressed."

She giggled, "oh this old thing."

Eden walked over to the door, "we better go if we want to grab a table at one of these places. I'm sure they'll fill up fast."

As they walked out the door, Eden reached over and smacked Zach on the bottom, "nice jeans."

He grinned, "all for you babe."

Where Patrick had dressed up for the evening, Zach had paired a pair of ripped Levi's with an old Led Zeppelin shirt. He was the perfect match for Eden. The rocker side that he exuded fit her personality perfect. Hannah shook her head at the four of them as she trailed behind. It was going to be an interesting night, that was for sure.

_**Alright, there you go…Hope you enjoy. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the group walked down the street heading for the clubs, Zach began to fall back in the group.

"You look great tonight", he whispered in Katie's ear.

She glared at him, "I'm not doing this."

"Doing what?", he shrugged.

"This", she pointed her finger back and forth between them. "I'm here with Patrick. I wanna be with Patrick. It will always be Patrick.."

"That's not what your lips were saying last week", he grinned at her.

"That was a mistake, plain and simple", she began to pick up the pace and catch up to where Patrick was walking.

Patrick looked over at her with questioning eyes, "everything ok?"

"Yeah, let's just get to the club. I need a drink, and I'm looking forward to dancing with you.", she smiled.

When they got to the end of the block, they could hear music pouring out onto the street and there was a line out the door of the last club on the street. Fat Joes's was lit up over the door.

"This looks promising", Eden giggled and pointed to the door. "Anytime there's a line, you know it's a good place."

They walked to the end of the line and waited. It took a good 10 minutes for the line to move up enough to get through the door. The bouncer checked the ID's they had, stamped their hands for over 21, and took the cover charge from the guys.

"You didn't have to pay for me", Hannah gasped.

"I don't mind", Patrick smiled. "It's only 5 bucks. That's nothing."

When they entered the main space, Katie and Eden smiled and headed for the dance floor. They grabbed Hannah and nodded.

"I love this song. Come on", Katie yelled.

"We'll get a table and some drinks", Patrick yelled back. "You go ahead and dance."

**To get the full effect of this scene go to you tube and enter the following address ….. **** watch?v=GtGNywkxw2U**

**Run DMC- Tricky - start at 1:07**

_In New York the people talk and try to make us rhyme_

_They really hope but we just walk because we got no time_

Hannah threw her head back as she listened to the lyrics. Katie pulled her over and began shaking her hips to the music.

"You're too stiff", she yelled in her ear. "Loosen up your hips. Throw your hands up to help with your balance."

Hannah shook her head and Eden laughed as she saddled up next to Katie.

"Watch", Eden yelled.

_And in the city it's a pity cos we just can't hide_

_Tinted windows don't mean nothing cause they know who's inside_

_It's tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme, that's right on time_

_It's tricky…how is it D? _

_Tricky, tricky, tricky_

_It's tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time_

_Tricky, tricky, tricky_

Eden slid up behind Katie and a wrapped an arm around her middle. The two moved together in time as Katie put her hands up over her head and ground her hips back.

"I think Patrick's enjoying the show", Hannah yelled.

Katie smirked, "he's never seen me like this. I think I surprised him."

"Let's really give him something to smile about", Eden shouted into her ear.

The two girl pulled Hannah in front of Katie and all three of them rubbed together seductively. Katie saw Patrick's face flush and turn away from her.

She threw her head back and let out a giggle, "ahhhh, that was so worth it".

Once the song was ending, Katie turned to Eden, "let's go get a drink, I need a break."

"Sounds great", they walked off the dance floor laughing.

When they approached the table, Patrick handed Katie a glass with some sort of red drink that had a piece of pineapple stuck on the glass.

He nodded his head in the direction of the drink, "it's on special tonight. Go slow, ok."

"Yes, dad", she teased.

"So are you trying to kill me tonight?", he whispered in her ear.

"Whatever do you mean?", she feigned innocence.

"This", he pointed to her top as he ran his finger over the edge, "and the dancing", he pointed to the dance floor. "You're slowly killing me here", he leaned in and placed a kiss to her neck.

"This is what most of my weekends are like during school. You've just never been around to enjoy it with me", she smiled and kissed him back.

"Well now that I know what I was missing, I'll have to make a point to come around more often.", he stood and grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards the dance floor.

She smiled at him, "I was hoping to get a break for a minute".

"Breaks over. I want you to press yourself up to me like you did to Eden", he grinned as Katie blushed furiously.

"Come on, I actually like this song", he pulled her a little harder coaxing her onto the floor.

**To get the full effect of this scene, go to you tube and enter the following address… **** watch?v=BpypkvZjJiI**

**Maroon 5- One More Night**

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war_

_You and I go rough_

_We keep throwing things and slammin the door_

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score_

Patrick pulled Katie to the middle of the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. They were so close, their thighs were rubbing together. Katie threw her hands in the air over her head and swayed to the music. Patrick began running his hands up and down her back going from her shoulders to her bottom. She looked up at him, desire written all over her face as she leaned in and ran her hands down his torso from his shoulders to his chest. She leaned in and placed a kiss to his lips.

_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

Lost in the haze of the dance, Katie didn't feel the presence behind her. Zach had left the table to join them. Apparently, Hannah and Eden had gone to use the bathroom and he had made his way up behind her. He pressed into her back rubbing his hips against her. When she felt him, she leaned into Patrick more and tried to shift away. Patrick glared up at Zach and gave him the universal guy sign for "back off". Zach shrugged and smirked at Katie and then left the dance floor.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes_

_Trying to tell you to stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath_

_I'd be waking up in the morning probably hating myself_

_And I'd be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

Katie had turned around at this point and had her back to Patrick. He had one hand wrapped around her middle, his fingers splayed out of her stomach . The other hand was running up and down her sides. Their hips swayed together, her head was leaning back against his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"This is almost as good as what we were doing in the room this afternoon", he groaned into her ear.

She sighed and rocked her hips a little harder. She happened to open her eyes and look over in the direction of their table. The girls were back now, and Zach was glaring right at her. She turned her eyes away from him and focused her attention back on Patrick. Her body stiffened slightly, she hopped that Patrick didn't notice.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I've said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_Yeah baby give me one more night_

_Baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head and let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

She spun back to facing him and kissed him again, this time with more force and deepened it quickly catching him off guard.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That's I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_Yeah baby give me one more night_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

As the song finished and she broke the kiss smiling lazily up at him grinning, he furrowed his brow.

"What was that for?", he darted his eyes side to side staring at her.

"I love you so much, you know that right?", she pleaded.

"Why do I get the feeling that something's about to happen that I'm not going to like?", he sighed.

"I need to tell you something", Katie's lip trembled. "Can we go out on the deck where the music's not so loud?"

"Sure", he grabbed her hand and led her outside.

When they got out there, she led into a corner that was less crowded and dropped his hand. "Promise me you'll let me finish before you say anything."

Patrick nodded and tried to reach for her as she backed up.

"Zach and I used to date. We were young. I was only 14. I thought I was in love with him. He had some major family issues and moved away. We broke up when he moved because he didn't want to hold me back. I was miserable for a long time after that. I thought I would probably never see him again."

Patrick was watching her as tears pricked her eyes. He kept clinching his fists at his side. This is what Zach was talking about on the beach.

Katie continued, "a while back, I was studying on the quad and up he walks. I couldn't believe it at first, I mean it's been years since we've seen each other. We went for coffee, and I told him about you." She smiled a watery smile as Patrick's face flushed with anger.

"I told him how we'd met. How we were friends first and then got together. How much I loved you. We parted ways and I figured that was the end of it. A week later, Eden invited me out for open mic night at a local coffee shop. She told me her boyfriend was taking her. I agreed to go only to find out that her boyfriend was Zach. This was also after I'd invited them to join us on this trip. I didn't know it was him she was talking about, I swear. I've tried to put as much distance between us as I can, but he just won't stop.", she looked down at her feet before she mumbled, "that's where he kissed me."

She looked up at him with such a look of pain on her face, "you have to believe me. I don't want to be with him. I stopped him right away and told him that I couldn't be with him, that I loved you. I love you", she pressed her hands on his chest and looked up into his eyes. "I want to be with you and only you, nobody else.", she pleaded.

Patrick backed away from her, "why am I just finding out about this now?"

"I thought he would back off. I haven't given him any signs that it would go anywhere. After that move he pulled on the dance floor, I knew I needed to tell you. I think he wanted me to tell you, so you'd leave me.", she moved closer and darted her eyes back and forth pleading for forgiveness.

Patrick closed the distance between them and crashed his mouth down on hers. The kiss was hard and possessive. His tongue snaked out and plunged into her mouth catching her off guard. She returned the kiss with just as much fervor. She loved him and wanted him to see that she had no interest in being with Zach.

When he pulled away he looked back at the door to the inside, "I'm gonna kill him."

"No don't", she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Katie, he can't think that he can do that to you and me not defend you. What message are you sending him if you let it continue?", he threw his hands up.

"Let's show him that he can't come between us. Let's get another drink and then you can dirty dance with me.", she pleaded for agreement.

"Fine, but one move on his part is going to get him a black eye", Patrick growled.

When they came back to the table, Hannah looked at Katie, "everything ok".

"Yeah, where are Eden and Zach?", Katie questioned.

"They left", Hannah shrugged. "Something about being tired, but I think they just wanted the room to themselves. Ugh!"

"Ok, TMI", Katie rolled her eyes. "Let's dance".

The three of them spent the rest of the night dancing and drinking into the wee hours of the morning. It was just like old times and all three could sense that rough waters were ahead. Katie vowed that she would once and for all put an end to Zach and his advances. He was not going to ruin her relationship with Patrick. She loved him and was willing to do anything to prove that to him. Tomorrow she would make one last attempt to set him straight.

_**So there you go…I know several of you were waiting for the Katie, Zach, and Patrick thing to come to a head. Enjoy…**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

May 2017

"I think that's everything", Katie turned to Sully and handed him a box. "I'm so ready to get back home."

The last six weeks had been crazy. Zach had pretty much disappeared once they came back from vacation and Eden really hadn't said much about it. Katie didn't push the issue. She wanted to be able to maintain a friendship with Eden without all the drama. School was finally out for the summer and she was headed home to spend it with the family. Patrick wasn't going to be home until the next day, so she was hoping to get settled before then. Her birthday was coming up soon and she was looking forward to seeing all her old friends. Hannah had made it back home two days ago and had already filled her in on Sam and Anthony. They'd been hanging out watching movies and catching up.

"All set", Sully tapped her shoulder bringing her out of her thoughts.

She turned, took one last glance at the room, and headed downstairs.

"So, what do you think about working with your mom this summer?", he grinned.

"I'm excited. I mean, I've been in the hospital with her before but this is different. This time I actually get to help someone.", Katie beamed. "So any clues to what mom's planned for my birthday this year. I can't believe that she still does this, I mean I'm not a kid anymore."

"You're mother hasn't told me anything. Think about it, you know your mother. Does she ever give away her plans?", Sully chuckled.

"I guess you're right", Katie rolled her eyes. "Let's get out of here. I'm ready to go home."

They drove in silence for a little while before Sully broke the quiet atmosphere, "so how are you and Patrick doing? You seem happy."

"I am", Katie beamed. "I don't remember the last time I was this happy. I think I'm in love with him."

"Really", Sully smiled.

"I mean, I've never felt this way about anyone.", she sighed. "How did you know that mom was the one?"

:"With your mother I was never so sure about anything in my life. I mean, I loved Hannah's mom, but loving your mom was different. When you meet the right person, you just know. I can't explain it. It's more of a feeling than knowing.", he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Does he respect you, and treat you right?"

"Of course. Why you gonna go teach him a lesson", she giggled. "You know he's afraid of you, right?"

Sully laughed, "that's good to know."

After stopping for lunch at a diner on the drive to Boston, they were finally just a few miles from home.

"Ahhh, home never looked so good", Katie sighed. "You never realize how much you miss it until you're away from it for a while. I'm so glad to be back and ready to sleep in my own, soft bed."

"You sound just like your sister", Sully chuckled. "You know Joe missed you too", he winked.

"I can't wait to see him. He's a real person now, not just a little baby.", she grinned.

As soon as Katie got through the door, Joey came barreling around the corner.

"Ka-tee", he screeched. "You home".

"Yeah, little man. I'm home. I missed you", she laughed as she picked him up. "Ugh, you're heavy. What have you been eating?"

He giggled and placed a wet kiss to her cheek, "momma says I a little man now."

"You sure are", Katie laughed and placed him back on the floor just as Michaela was rounding the corner.

"Hey honey", Michaela smiled. "You guys made good time."

"Yeah, dad seemed to be in a hurry", she giggled.

"Well, it's nice to have you home.", Michaela embraced her in a hug. "Why don't you go unpack, dinner will be ready in a little while."

"Sounds good. Where's Hannah?", Katie shrugged.

"She's over at Sam's. They should be back shortly. I know she wanted to have Sam and Anthony stop by once you were settled in.", Michaela turned and headed back to the kitchen with Sully hot on her heels.

"So", he crept up behind her and whispered in her ear, "our daughter thinks she's in love.", he grinned at her.

"Oh really, and she just told you that huh?", Michaela smiled.

"Yep, wanted my advice, I think.", he chuckled.

"Patrick's a good boy", Michaela mused. "I like him. It could be worse you know?"

"Oh, I know.", Sully laughed. "She's a smart girl. She'll make good choices. Hannah told me that Zach came back to town and was sniffing around for a while, but Katie wasn't interested.", Sully huffed.

"Yeah? I'm kinda glad that didn't work out. I mean he seemed to have a lot going on with him. Patrick seems more grounded, you know?", she cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, I know", Sully turned and propped himself against the edge of the sink.

"So, what did she want to know?", Michaela glanced to the side.

"Oh you know, the usual.", he grinned.

"No, I don't know", she smirked.

"She asked me how I knew I loved you. How I knew you were the one", he smiled.

"And what did you tell her?", she giggled.

"I told her that I was never so sure about anything in my life. That I loved Abby, but being with you was different. I never felt the way about Abby that I do with you.", he leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Good answer", she sighed as she kissed him again.

When dinner time rolled around, Hannah had asked if Sam and Anthony could stay. Michaela hadn't objected, so they had gladly accepted. The group hadn't seen each other since Christmas and they were dying to catch up. After dinner, they retreated to Hannah's room. Katie's room still had all the stuff from her dorm scattered about, and you could hardly move in it.

"So are you glad to be back?", Sam glanced over at Katie.

"Oh yes, more than you ever know. I love school, but living in a room the size of a shoebox with another person is driving me nuts.", she flopped back on the bed.

"I bet having Patrick next door again is also a plus", Sam giggled.

"Well yes, there's that too", Katie blushed.

Hannah smacked her in the side and laughed, "you act like it's no big deal. You know that you can't wait for him to get back home too."

Katie rolled her eyes, "you know I'm working with mom this summer on that internship. I doubt I'll have a lot of time on my hands. I mean, look at how much she works."

"You do have a point", Hannah laughed. "I guess maybe you should ask her if Patrick could get a job there too."

"I think Patrick's going to have enough on his hands with his dad this summer. You know he's not happy with Patrick's transfer right?", Katie sighed.

Anthony settled himself on the floor, "what's he so upset about?"

"Oh you know", Katie mumbled "he thinks we're too young to be this serious. Wants Patrick to concentrate on school more. I don't know what he wants though. I mean Patrick is already a year ahead of the rest of us, making perfect grades.", she waved her hand in the air.

Hannah leaned over toward Katie and gave her a sideways hug, "don't worry, he'll come around. Patrick loves you. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"Enough with the sappy talk, what's on the agenda for this weekend?", Sam tossed a pillow at Hannah.

"I'm not sure, my mom won't tell me anything", Katie huffed. "I mean, I'm turning 19. It's not a big deal."

Anthony and Hannah grinned at each other and Sam snickered.

"You all know something", Katie squealed. "Tell me!"

"We can't. We promised your mom we wouldn't say anything", Anthony shrugged.

"Just trust us when we say, you're going to have fun and it's nothing big.", Hannah glanced over and shook her head. "I knew if you found out that we knew something, you'd torture me."

"Well, it's getting late. We better go", Anthony and Sam stood and made their way to the door. "We'll by stop tomorrow, maybe we can go to the mall or something."

"Sounds great, just text one of us", Hannah shouted as they walked out the door.

"Well I'm headed to bed", Katie yawned. "I'm sure mom will have me up early soon enough when I have to go to work with her."

She walked out and crossed the hall into her room. She could see the soft glow of the TV coming from the family room where Michaela and Sully were snuggled on the couch. She could see light peeking out from under Joey's door where his nightlight illuminated his room. His soft snoring could be heard in the hall. She wandered into her room and noticed her phone blinking on her bed. It was alerting her of a message. When she clicked on it, she saw it was from Patrick.

_Patrick: Hey, I'm so excited to be home for the summer. I'll be in sometime tomorrow. Want to hang out?_

_Katie: Sure. Suppose to be going out with the gang. You can join us._

_Patrick: Sounds great. You can ride in my new car if you want._

_Katie: Why don't we save that for a ride up the coast, or something._

_Patrick: Sure, whatever you want. I love you!_

_Katie: I love you too. Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow?_

_Patrick: Yep, tomorrow, Goodnight to you too!_

She clicked the phone closed and tossed it on to her dresser. She glanced around the room looking at all the pictures and memories from her childhood that had been left behind for the past year. She smiled and climbed into bed. It sure felt good to be home. The summer held so much promise, she couldn't wait for it to start.

_**So there you go. I know a lot of you have been waiting for Michaela and Sully to make their appearance. You will see more of them in the coming chapters, especially Michaela. She's going to be playing an important role as Katie's desires to become a doctor become more of a reality and less of a dream. I'm not sure if I'll get another chapter up this week or not. I know this one was short, but it was a good stopping point. Enjoy…**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So are you ready for tomorrow?", Patrick leaned into her ear.

"Sure, I just wish someone would give me some sort of clue. I don't like not knowing", she whined.

They were sitting on the back deck at Michaela and Sully's after Patrick had come over to join them for dinner. Katie's birthday was the next day, and Patrick was teasing her about the plans.

"So, are you coming tomorrow?", she glanced up at him.

"Of course, I can't miss my girl's birthday", he chuckled.

"Will you at least give me a clue?", she begged.

"Nope, I can't. Your mom would kill me. I promised no clues or giveaways.", he shook his head. "Just wait until tomorrow. They've put a lot of thought into this and have a great day planned.", he smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

The sun was setting and there was a slight chill in the air. It was so quiet sitting in the back yard, that you almost forgot you were in the city. Katie scanned the yard. Fireflies were just starting to make their appearance and crickets were chirping.

"I miss this when I'm at school", she sighed. "You never really know what you're missing until you come home."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I feel like I'm always rushing around at school. Then I come back here, and it's like time begins to stand still.", he leaned into her a placed a quick kiss to her cheek. "Come on", he stood and offered her a hand up.

"Where are we going?", she cocked her head to the side.

"Nowhere, just out in the yard. Come on. I feel like a little kid again this time of year. Watch!", he laughed and took off running into the grass.

Katie laughed and went chasing after him. Patrick swatted in the air and captured a firefly in his hands.

"When I was little, I used to spend every night out doing this very thing. Didn't you ever catch fireflies?", he smiled at her.

"Well yeah, but not in a long time. That's something that little kids do", she giggled.

"So, if you can't act like a kid around me, who can you?", he shrugged. "Don't be embarrassed."

"I'm not", she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Well come on then", he waved into the yard.

Katie blazed past him laughing and ran to the oak tree that was near the dividing point of their yards. She jumped up and grabbed a low branch and flung her feet in the air. She scampered up two more branched before settling into a comfortable spot. Patrick laughed as he ran over and stood under where her feet hung down.

"What are you waiting for", she giggled.

Patrick took the challenge and began climbing up. When he got next to her he huffed and wiped his forehead.

"Well that took some work", he sighed. "Hey you can see right into my room from here", he looked at her with amusement.

"I know", she blushed.

"Wait, did you ever spy on me?", he looked wide eyed at her with a grin on his face.

"Let's just say that after school everyday I used to see a great workout.", she averted her face as the blush turned from pink to red.

"Katie Lewis, I can't believe you", he grinned. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Well I was a 15 year old who was in love with a guy whom I thought didn't know I existed", she looked at her hands which were twisted in her lap. "I used to admire you from a distance in hopes that one day you would see me as more than the girl next door that was your friend. I never saw anything more than you without this", she flicked his shirt. "My mom made sure I wasn't out here at night", she laughed.

"Well I'm glad", he blushed.

"So back to tomorrow", she stared him down. "Please tell me what's been planned. I'll give you a kiss if you do", she smiled sweetly.

"Nope, I can get those without telling you", he chuckled.

"Oh really", she challenged.

"Yep", he grinned.

"Well it's getting late. I better get inside before someone comes looking for me", she sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow", she began climbing back down to the ground.

"What? No goodnight kiss?", he pouted.

"Nope, you won't give me any clues", she shrugged and headed toward the house.

"Ouch girl, that hurts", he shouted at her retreating back.

She laughed as she disappeared into the house.

The next morning Sully came and knocked on Katie's door.

"Morning birthday girl", he smiled at her as she rubbed her eyes. "Time to get up and get this day started.

Katie sat up at smiled as she took in her surroundings. When she walked into the kitchen, Michaela was packing a cooler on the counter. Sully was gathering several items needed to grill out and Joey was running around half dressed.

"Where are we going?", Katie questioned. "I need to get dressed and I have no idea what to wear."

"The beach", Michaela smiled. "Go put on a swimsuit, and grab a change of dry clothes to pack."

After everyone was dressed, they piled into Sully's truck and headed for the coast. Michaela had planned a day at the beach with all Katie's friends. Sam, Anthony, and Patrick were going to meet the family there. Sully had packed the charcoal grill to cook lunch for everyone, and Michaela had rented jet skis from a local spot near where they were setting up. It would be a day in the sun and water. Katie was happier than she'd been in a long time.

"Oh this is so cool", she hugged Michaela around the neck. "Thanks mom, you're the best."

Michaela smiled and returned the gesture, "you're welcome sweetie. I'm glad you still like having the family around for your birthday. I'm dreading the day when you think you're too old for this kinda stuff."

"I'll never be too old for this stuff", Katie smiled as she spun to take in her surroundings.

Just then Patrick pulled up with the rest of the group. They hopped out and came rushing down to the beach.

"Help me unfold the blankets and get the awning up and you can go ride the jet skis", Michaela beamed.

"Sure", the girls answered and began unpacking the bags.

Patrick and Sully pulled the awning from the back of the truck and began putting together the poles. After a few minutes, they had it anchored into the ground and Sully began setting up the grill.

"We'll be back in a little while", Katie shouted as they headed over to the rental spot.

"I can't believe my baby's an adult now", Michaela sighed as Sully crept up behind her.

"Don't worry, we've got another one that still needs a lot of raisn' ", Sully chuckled.

Just then Joey came running up to them covered in wet sand.

"Joe, what did you do?", Sully laughed.

"I dump bucket", he pointed to the pail that was lying nearby.

"I see", Michaela laughed. "Why don't you help rinse him off?"

Sully stripped his shirt off and grabbed Joey by the waist tossing him up on his shoulder. He jogged out to the water with Joey laughing as he bounced on his shoulder. When they got to the waist deep water, Sully brought him down and began lightly splashing him with water attempting to get as much sand off his head as possible. Joey was splashing and laughing as Sully tried to keep from getting sand in his eyes. Michaela shook her head at their antics. It was times like these that she was so thankful she had a husband that was a child at heart. She pulled out a blanket from the bag and plopped down to soak up some sun right when the jet skis came buzzing by in the distance. Anthony and Hannah were on one together as well as Katie and Patrick. Sam came by trailing on one going solo.

"You might have to go out there and help her", Michaela shouted to Sully as she pointed to Sam. "She's having a hard time keeping up with the boys and their driving."

Sully laughed and smirked at her, "are you trying to get rid of me".

He walked up and plopped down beside her shaking his head rather vigorously shaking water everywhere.

"Ugh!", she squealed. "You're getting me all wet."

"You can thank your son for that", he laughed.

"So is he my son when he does something naughty, but your son when he does something nice? Is that how it works?", she cocked her head to the side.

"No, he's always you son. He smart and has a quick wit, and how could I forget his stubborn streak. He's definitely your son", Sully chuckled and flopped back on his back as Michaela swatted at his belly.

"Well, I remember you once telling me that you like those things about me", she leaned down over his face as her hair fell creating a soft curtain around them.

"I never said was complaining", he mumbled as she crept closer.

Just as she was leaning in to give him a kiss they heard a giggle beside them. Michaela froze and tilted her head to the side only to come nose to nose with Joey.

"Whatcha doin' ", Joey grinned.

"Nothin' buddy", Sully chuckled as Michaela groaned.

"Remind me why we're so sad that our daughters are growing up", she laughed as Sully stood up.

He laughed an headed in the direction of the jet skis, "I'm off to help Sam. I'll finish what we started later tonight.", he winked at her.

She blushed and turned away from his gaze, "it's a date."

After a few minutes, Michaela saw Sully wiz by with Sam on the back. He'd caught up to them and was right in the pack with Anthony and Patrick. She giggled when she thought about his childish antics and was so happy she married someone who was so young at heart.

Just then Joey pointed to the water, "look mama, daddy's funny."

"He sure is", she smiled, "he sure is".

After several hours of water play, the group had made their way back to where Michaela had blankets spread out with snacks. The group had worked up quiet an appetite and was devouring the food.

"I guess I'll get the burgers going now. Seems everyone is pretty hungry.

He pulled his shirt on and walked over to where the grill was set up a few feet from the group. Patrick followed and offered to help. As Sully was placing the burgers on the grill, Patrick kept glancing off in the distance and fiddling with his hands. Sully grinned and chuckled as he watched Patrick's discomfort. Something big was about to happen and he knew it had something to do with Katie.

"So", Patrick began. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?", Sully glanced up at him.

"Well first off I want to tell you that I really love and respect your daughter. She's the best thing I have in my life right now. I know we're young, really young, but I would like your permission to ask her to marry me.", Patrick rushed the last part as he backed away slightly ready for what he thought might be a bad reaction.

"Well you're right, you are young.", Sully glared at him for a minute enjoying the fact that Patrick was slightly worried. "I don't see why you can't be engaged for awhile though.", he smiled.

Patrick released the breath he was holding, "are you serious sir?"

"Well like I said, engaged. You're not marrying her until you get out of school. You still have two years left right? I mean you're going to be a junior this next fall.", Sully raised his brow in question.

"Yes sir, two more years. Oh thank you sir", Patrick smiled.

"Oh and Patrick?" Sully touched him on the arm. "No more with the sir, just call me Sully?"

"Sure sir, I mean Sully", he grinned.

As Patrick walked back to the tent to join the group sitting on the blankets, Michaela moved to stand with Sully over by the grill. Sully was silently running ways to tell her about the conversation he just had through his head. He knew she'd have a hard time letting go, but after all this was still two years away. A lot can happen in two years.

"What was that all about?", she asked him as she leaned into his side.

"Oh, he was just making sure I knew how much he loved our daughter", Sully smiled.

"Ummm huh, what aren't you telling me?", she stared him down.

He knew he couldn't get around her on this one so he tried to be as honest as he could without upsetting her. "Let's just say, Patrick's got big plans in the works for this birthday."

Realization began to dawn on her as she looked from Patrick to Katie and back to Sully.

"Don't worry", he assured her. "They will wait until after he finishes school, that's part of the deal", he hugged her to his side and felt her relax a little. "Besides, didn't you once tell me that you and David got engaged when you were 19. When you know, you know", he shrugged. "Don't worry. You've raised a responsible young woman."

"I guess you're right", she sighed.

Besides, it had to happen sooner or later", he cocked his head to the side as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, although I was hoping for later", she sighed.

_**Ok, this will be this last chapter posted this week. My goal is to finish this story before Christmas. I've been writing daily trying to stay ahead so that editing is all I have to do before publishing. So many of you asked for details about Michaela and Sully in Tragedy, that I'm trying to give them small story lines in this. For those who have asked, Joey is 3 ½. Hope you are enjoying this…**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When they had gotten home from the beach, Katie had retreated to her room to clean up for the night. She was tried and covered in sand. It had been a great day. Everyone had had a good time, and she had never felt happier. She couldn't help this nagging feeling she was having though. Something was off with Patrick. He hadn't been his usual talkative self. He was quiet and reserved and almost acted like his mind was elsewhere. Soon there was a soft knock and her door that caused her to jump slightly.

"Just a minute", Katie called. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Opening the door a crack she peered out. It was Hannah.

"After your shower, you want to hang out?", she motioned to her room.

"Sure. I need to talk to you about something anyway.", Katie smiled and moved back into the room to grab some pjs to put on after her shower.

About 30 minutes later, Katie waltzed into Hannah's room. Her hair was still wrapped in a towel as she flopped down on her bed.

"What's wrong?", Hannah looked at her.

"I'm not sure. Patrick was acting weird today. He kept staring at dad, and checking his phone constantly.", Katie flopped back on the bed. "What's wrong with me? Why do I let things like this bother me so much?"

"You need to trust him, sis. He loves you. I'm sure your reading into this way more than you need to.", Hannah shrugged.

Secretly, she knew what was going on, but she couldn't say anything. Patrick had cornered her up at the bath houses asking her to come shopping with him tomorrow. Hannah was a horrible liar. Katie could always tell when she was trying to hide something. She only hoped she kept this secret safe for a few more days.

"What did he give you for your birthday?", Hannah smiled. "I saw you two walk off on your own. I figured that's what he was doing."

"This", Katie pulled the chain that she wore around her neck out. "Isn't it perfect", she giggled.

Patrick had given her another charm for the necklace she wore around her neck. The daisy charm he'd given her several years ago was still there, only now it was accompanied by a silver key.

"That's so pretty. What did he tell you", she giggled.

"He said I had the key to his heart. Isn't that sweet?", Katie gushed. "How did I get so lucky?"

Hannah shook her head, "I don't know. I mean, you're not all that great you know? Just smart, and pretty, and funny….", Hannah waved her hand in the air. "Do I need to go on?", she laughed and elbowed Katie in the side. "Stop worrying so much."

"You're right", Katie sighed. "I'm letting too many things influence me. He wouldn't have given me this if something was wrong. I better go to bed. It's late and I have to go to the hospital tomorrow with mom to get everything ready for next week. Paperwork and all you know…"

"Night", Hannah called as Katie left the room.

She walked back into her room and began pulling down the bed. She brushed out her hair and climbed in. She wasn't quite ready to fall asleep, so she clicked on her I Pod before clicking off the lights. As the soft music played in the background her brain began to spin with thoughts of Patrick. She'd had so much drama in her life lately with Zach and Eden that she couldn't help but think something was off.

**To get the full effect of this scene go to you tube and enter the following address… **** watch?v=KecKymD-OHc**

**Maroon5- Daylight**

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon_

_Why am I holding on?_

_We knew this would come_

_We knew it all along_

_How did it come so fast?_

Just then her phone began to ring. She rolled over on the bed and looked at the caller ID. It was Patrick. She took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello?", she sighed.

"Hey, I was calling to say goodnight. I know you were tired tonight.", he responded cheerfully. "What are you doing."

"I'm in bed listening to a new album I put on my I Pod.", she mumbled.

"In bed huh?", Patrick chuckled.

"Yes, bed. In a sloppy t-shirt and shorts. Get you mind out of the gutter Mr. McKinley", she giggled.

_This is our last night but it's late_

_And I'm trying not to sleep_

_Cause I know, when I wake_

_I will have to slip away_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

"What song in that?", Patrick huffed into the phone. He was out of breath with whatever he was doing and Katie snickered thinking he might be working out.

"It's Maroon 5. After you told me that you liked that other song I downloaded the entire album. It makes me think of you.", happiness began to shine through her voice.

"Oh really?", he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?", she asked.

_Here I am staring at your perfection_

_In my arms , so beautiful_

_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_

_Somebody, slow it down_

_This is way to hard_

_Cause I know when the sun comes up_

_I will leave this is my last glance_

_That will soon be memories_

Just then Katie heard a ping on her window. She rolled over in bed and glanced at the window.

"Patrick, I think I heard something outside", she whispered as she sat up. "What are you doing? You sound all out of breath."

She slowly slide her legs over the side of the bed, and glanced at the window again. This time she saw the small stone that pinged against the window.

"Patrick there is someone outside my window.", she whisper shouted.

"I know", he chuckled. "It's me."

She moved quickly across the room and pushed open the sheer curtains. Sure enough Patrick was standing right below the window. Katie's room was on the ground floor, but the way the house was constructed made the back sit higher off the ground. Her window was about 7 feet off the ground. Patrick grabbed a metal bucket that was sitting next to the deck and flipped it over. He placed it on the ground under the window and stood on it.

"I wanted to come over and give you a goodnight kiss. You sounded a little bummed on the phone", he whispered.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

"Hey, why are you listening to this. It's a break up song.", Patrick rubbed his thumb across her lips. You're not trying to tell me something are you?", his eyes pleaded with her.

"No it's not that", she assured him. "Listen to the other parts about tonight, that's what makes me think of you."

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her lips as she leaned farther out the window.

_I never want it to stop because I don't want to start all over, start all over_

_I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_And in the daylight I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

She sighed and leaned into him more place one hand on the window sill and the other wrapped around Patrick's neck.

"You know you could have come to the door. My parents would have let you tell me goodnight", she mumbled against his mouth.

"Isn't this more romantic?", he grinned.

"Well you do have a point", she smiled and kissed him again.

The kiss grew deeper as his tongue swept across her lips begging for entrance. She opened up to him and a soft moan escaped as she met him move for move. When he released her from the kiss, his eyes were slightly glazed. He rubbed his thumb across her swollen lips and placed one last peck on them before stepping back.

"Goodnight. I love you", he whispered.

"Goodnight. I love you too", she smiled back at him.

"Hey, I want to take you out tomorrow night for dinner. Can you pencil me in?", he grinned. "Dress up, it's going to be a special night, ok?", he cocked his head to the side.

"Ok", she grinned. "It's a date. I'll be home around 3. Does that work?"

"Sure, I'll pick you up at 6", he smiled and began walking back to his house.

Katie couldn't help the grin that was spreading across her face. Tomorrow was going to be a great day. She was heading to the hospital in the morning with her mom to get started on her new summer job, and then tomorrow night Patrick had some fancy evening planned. This summer was heading in the right direction. She clicked the power off on the I Pod dock and settled into bed. Dreams would soon invade her mind, but after the birthday day she just had, she knew they'd be sweet.

_**There you go. Proposal will be in the next chapter. Enjoy…**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After spending the day filling out paperwork for taxes and taking a required drug test, Katie was finally ready to start at the hospital. Even though she couldn't do any work as a doctor yet, she was still able to do basically what volunteers did, but get paid for it. She spent the afternoon, wheeling patients to tests, helping drop off lunch trays, and filing papers at the nurses station. It wasn't great work, but it got her name and face out there for when she began to need a real job in the future. She had hopes of coming back to Boston after she finished school and working with her mom. Michaela had a great reputation as a surgeon and Katie knew she had big shoes to fill.

"I'll be ready to head out in about 30 minutes", Michaela mentioned as she piled some charts on a nearby nurse's station. "You about ready?"

"Yes mom, I only need about 10 more minutes", Katie sighed.

She was tired and she still needed time to get dressed for her night out tonight. Patrick had some fancy date planned and he wouldn't give her any clues as to what they were doing. Just then Michaela came around the corner with her white lab coat draped over her arm and her purse in her hand.

"Let's get out of here", she pointed to the door.

The two walked out the parking garage and climbed in the Michaela's BMW.

"So, how was your first day?", Michaela turned to her.

"Good, I just wish I could actually do something", Katie moped. "I feel like a glorified candy striper."

"Well once you get a few more pre-med classes under your belt you can. Right now this is good experience.", Michaela patted her arm as she began to pull out of the parking space.

Once they got home, Katie rushed down the hall to Hannah's room and knocked on the door.

"I need your help", she begged. "Patrick wants to go out somewhere fancy and I don't have a dress that he hasn't seen. Can I borrow one from you?"

"Come on in", Hannah gestured toward the closet. "Let's see what we can find."

Hannah began digging through the closet hoping to find something suitable for the summer that would be comfortable.

"How about this", she held out a pink chiffon dress. "I haven't worn this in a long time. I think I got it for a wedding I went to a few years ago."

"That'll looks great. I just hope it fits.", Katie grabbed the hanger and rushed in her room. "You're the best", she shouted over her shoulder as she closed her door.

For next several hours, Katie primped and curled and sprayed everything into place. She stood in front of the mirror in Michaela's room twisting from side to side admiring herself. The dress was a soft baby pink chiffon. It had small knots on each shoulder that gathered the material, crimping it. It had an empire waist with a v-neck on the bodice. The skirt was full and fell right below the knee. The back had a V that matched the front only slightly deeper. She paired the dress with a pair of white sandals and wore a gold bracelet that matched her signature charm necklace. She swept her hair up on one side and fastened a clip in it. It fell in soft curls around her shoulders. She was the picture of beauty and innocence. When she turned to walk out into the family room to wait for Patrick, she saw Michaela standing in the doorway.

"You look beautiful tonight sweetie", she smiled.

"Thanks mom, but you really should tell Hannah. It's her dress.", Katie smiled.

Michaela hugged her and together they moved to the family room to wait. Katie moved to sit on the couch just as Sully walked into the door.

"You look beautiful Katie", Sully smiled.

"Thanks", Katie nodded.

"What's the big occasion?", he asked.

"I have no idea", she shrugged. "Birthday dinner, maybe",

Just then there was a knock at the door. Sully moved to open it and found Patrick on the other side. He was standing there in a kaki linen suit with a white button down. He shifted nervously from one side to the other.

"Come on in", Sully motioned.

"Thanks", Patrick returned.

He raked his hand through his hair and made his way over to where Katie was just as she was standing up.

"Wow, you look great", he gasped.

"Back at you", she giggled.

"You ready to go?", he held out his hand.

"Sure, let's get away from the firing squad", she giggled.

The two left through the front door as Katie called over her shoulder, "I won't be out late."

Patrick walked her to his car that was parked on the curb and opened the door.

"You mean I finally get to ride in this?", Katie asked in mock surprise.

"Sure, I just haven't had a chance to take you anywhere yet. You can drive it one day when you're not wearing heels if you want to.", Patrick shrugged.

His prized possession was a black Audi R8. His dad had bought it as a graduation present, but he hadn't taken it to school. When Katie sunk into the plush leather seats, she ran her hands over the dash.

"It's really nice", she glanced around.

"Thanks", he blushed.

When he settled into the car he pushed the buttons on the radio that linked the I Pod he had connected to the on board doc and pulled away from the curb.

"Where are we going?", she asked.

"You'll see", he winked.

She sat back in the car are watched out the window at the passing cityscape. It was just past dusk. The sky was turning a deep bluish purple as the sun dipped below the horizon. There was a slight breeze in the air, but it was practically the perfect night. Patrick continued to drive wondering how long Katie would stay silent, for he knew she would recognize the direction they were headed in a few moments.

"You can put whatever you want on the radio", he pointed hoping to distract her.

"You mean I can actually touch it?", she turned a cocked her head to the side.

"Yes", he chuckled.

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?", she giggled sarcastically.

"He's trying to make this night about you", Patrick laughed.

Katie leaned forward in her seat and began pushing different presets on the radio hoping to find something better than hard rock. She wasn't in the mood for "head banging" music tonight.

When she finally settled on a station she turned to him, "Oh, I love this song."

**For the full effect of this scene go to you tube and enter the following address… **** watch?v=NTZawYiNTqQ**

**Eternal Flame- Candice Accola** **start the video at 1:12 **(I used this version because this actress reminds me of Katie here. In my mind she could play the part. The boy could be Patrick, the All-American boy.)

Katie turned the volume dial up louder and began to sing along as the music filled the car.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand darlin'_

_Do you feel my heart beatin'?_

_Do you understand?_

_Do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreamin'?_

_Is this burning an eternal flame?_

Katie smiled over at him, "come on, sing with me." She gave him a sideways smiled.

"I don't sing Katie", he blushed.

"Oh come on, it's just me", she lightly pushed in his shoulder.

Patrick shook his head and quietly joined in. As the song continued, he got a little louder with each line. Katie grinned from ear to ear. By the time they reached the restaurant, they were both belting out the lyrics at the top of their lungs.

_I believe it's meant to be, darlin'_

_I watch when you are sleepin'_

_You belong to me_

_Do you feel this same?_

_Am I only dreamin'?_

_Is this burning an eternal flame?_

_Say my name, sunshine's through the rain_

_My whole life so lonely_

_Come an ease the pain_

_I don't want to lose this feelin'_

_Ohhhh, Nooooo!_

They both erupted in laughter as Patrick turned the car off.

"We're here", he smiled.

Katie glanced around, "wait, we're in Beacon Hill. My grandma lives down that way", she pointed.

"Yeah, I know. This place was ranked one of the best romantic places to eat in Boston. I thought we'd try something different tonight. I want to take you to places other than pizza joints and bars.", Patrick shrugged as he hopped out of the car and made his way around to her door.

They walked up to the entrance to the restaurant as a host opened the door and welcomed them in.

"Welcome to No. 9 Park", the host smiled and waved his arm in a grand gesture.

"Wow this is amazing", Katie gushed as she made her way in.

Patrick guided her forward with his hand on her lower back as he made his way to the hostess stand.

"We have a 7:30 reservation for McKinley", he smiled.

"Sure, right this way sir", the young blonde eyed Patrick with approval and began leading them to a table in the back.

Once they were seated, Patrick looked across the table and smiled at Katie, "order anything you want".

She glanced down at the menu and noticed that there were no prices, "Patrick, there are no prices on here. That means it's really expensive.", she blushed.

"Don't worry about the price, get what you want.", he reached across the table and rubbed the back of her hand. " I love you. I want to take care of you."

She averted her gaze back to the menu and sat in quiet contemplation.

As dinner continued, Katie couldn't help but picture what life would be like with Patrick. He treated her like a princess and always thought about her needs first. She didn't think she could be any happier at the moment.

When dinner was finished, Patrick paid the bill and they walked back to the car.

"Where to now?", Katie cocked her head at him.

"Not far", Patrick smiled.

"You really are going to keep me in the dark, aren't you?", Katie glared at him.

"Yes, that's the fun part. I like watching your face twist and contort as you try to figure it out", he smirked and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "In you go", he opened her door and then skipped around to his side.

Before climbing into the car, he stood by his door and took a deep breath. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and tried to calm himself. _This was it_ he told himself. _The moment of truth._

He climbed in a started the car. Beads of sweat had begun to cover his forehead.

"Are you ok?", Katie glanced at him with concern written all over her face.

"I'm fine", he grimaced.

Patrick drove the car to the park and parked in a secluded lot that overlooked the small pond. Other than the stars that were now slowly appearing, nothing else was around.

Katie looked around slightly nervous, "what are we doing here?"

"You'll see", Patrick huffed.

He climbed out of the car and came around to her door. After opening it up and helping her out, he led her around to the front.

"Wait here", he dropped her hand and went back to his side of the car. He leaned in a pushed the button that controlled the headlights. They popped on and lit up the small patch of grass that was in front of the car. Then he pushed a few buttons on the I Pod and the stereo began playing soft music. He walked back around where Katie was standing and wrapped one arm around her waist and grabbed her hand with his.

"I though you might like to dance", he grinned. "Welcome to the McKinley ballroom Miss. May I have this dance?"

"Why certainly sir", Katie grinned back. "Thank you for tonight Patrick. I've had a great time.", Katie gushed.

"Well it's not over yet", Patrick chuckled nervously.

After swaying to several songs there was a break in the music. Patrick fumbled, he knew this was it. She'd know his intention in a few moments. He ran his hand down his side over the small box in his pocket. Just then the music changed.

**To get the full effect of this scene go to you tube and enter the following address… **** watch?v=LPThsXDOuvc**

**Marry Me- Train**

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_Feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me_

Just then realization hit and Katie froze in her spot and glanced up at Patrick with a slight puzzlement in her eyes. He nodded and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café_

_Say you will_

_Mmmm hmmmm say you will_

_Together could never be close enough for me_

_To feel like I am close enough to you_

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you and you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over_

_Love has finally showed her my way_

_Marry Me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry Me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café_

_Say you will_

_Mmmmmm hmmmm say you will_

_Promise me, you'll always be happy by my side_

_I promise to, sing to you when other music dies_

Katie giggled at that line remembering how hard she had to work to get him to sing in the car. Tears pricked her eyes and Patrick mouthed the words along with the song. Nothing but love shown from them.

_Marry Me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry Me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café_

_Say you will _

_Mmmmmm hmmmmm say you will_

_Marry Me_

_Mmmmmm hmmmmm_

When the music stopped, Patrick produced the small black velvet box and got down on one knee. Katie gasped and tears ran down her face.

"I've never felt this way about anyone. I know we're young, and we're not suppose to know what love is. But, I love you, I know that. I want to spend everyday with you. I knew from the moment that I saw you glaring at me when I fell on the ice that first time we met, that you were someone special. I knew when we went ice skating together that I wanted to hold you in my arms as often as possible. I think even back then, at 15 I knew we'd end up here." He glanced down at the box in his hand and opened it, "marry me Katie. Make me the happiest man on earth."

He removed the ring from the box and lifted it up towards her. She looked at it and nodded slightly.

"Is that a yes", he begged.

"Yes", she cried. "It's a yes. Yes, I'll marry you", she sobbed as she held out her left hand for him to place the ring on her finger.

He stood back up and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug lifting her feet off the ground. When he placed her feet back down on the ground he leaned in the place a soft kiss to her lips. Katie's mind was still spinning from the events of the last 10 min. When she felt his lips on hers, instinct took over and she accepted him. Her hands wound around his neck and she pressed herself into him. He released a slight groan as he deepened the kiss. His hands ran up her back and finally stopped when he cupped her face. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers.

"What are we going to tell my parents", Katie broke the moment. "I mean like you said we're really young."

"I already talked to your dad about this. He made me promise that we would wait until I finished school", Patrick smiled at her.

"Wait, you talked to my dad about this?", Katie cocked her head to the side.

"Well yeah, that's what you're suppose to do. I may be old fashioned, but that's what I was taught by my parents. I wanted to do right by you.", he shrugged.

"So two years huh?", Katie leaned her head on his chest as they stood wrapped in each other's arms.

"Yeah, I figure if we love each other and this is going to work, two years is nothing compared to a lifetime together.", he kissed her forehead.

"You're right", she nodded in agreement.

"Well, I promised I wouldn't have you out too late. We better head back so I can get you home.", he released her from his arms and led her back to the car to climb in.

As they rode home, Katie couldn't help but admire her ring. It was a beautiful princess cut, 1 caret diamond just like her mom's.

Patrick caught her staring and chuckled, "I tried to find one like your mom's. You were always talking about it after Sully proposed. I figured that's what you would want."

She grinned big and kissed him on the cheek, "It's perfect. Perfectly perfect."

_**So, there you go. For those of you who are wondering, no this story will not cover the long engagement. It will skip over most of it and move onto the last few months before the wedding. They needed a long engagement so they could grow up, but you will get a wedding out of this story before it is over. The restaurant that is listed in this chapter is indeed a real place to eat. Info on it can be found at the following web address… **__** . **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm thinking I can finish this story in 5 more chapters or less. We'll see…it has been a challenge to write.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

May 2019 - 2 years later

Katie flopped back on her bed. It had been an insanely busy year. Two years of summer classes, and a full load during the school year in addition to working part time at Boston Memorial in the summers.

"I can't believe you did it", Hannah squealed as she watched Katie throw her arms over her head. "It's finally here."

"Please, no more deadlines. I can't take it.", Katie whined.

She held an envelope in her hand and glanced at it again.

"Well you need to open that to see if you're moving back to Boston", Hannah cocked her head to the side. "You and Patrick need to find a place to live."

"I know", Katie sighed. "I just want to enjoy the fact that I'm finished with classes and I'm getting married in 3 weeks."

Katie had spent the last 2 years throwing herself into her studies. She'd gone to summer school both years and taken a full class load. She was able to finish her undergrad classes and graduate a year early. She and Patrick could start medical school together. She'd moved out of the dorms when she'd returned her sophomore year. Eden hadn't been very supportive of her engagement. The friendship had dwindled and Katie really hadn't missed her. Eden was not the same kind of student as Katie. Katie hadn't realized this until she had gotten away from the situation. Eden was the partying type. Katie was trying to settle down and grow up. She knew she needed to take school seriously if she had any hope of finishing early. Marrying Patrick and getting into Harvard Medical were at the top of her list.

She and Patrick had applied to medical school at Harvard and Columbia. They both figured they could stay in New York if they got into Columbia, and if it was Harvard they'd be near their families. Katie had already heard back from Columbia with a resounding "yes". She was still waiting to hear from Harvard, at least she was until today. There in her hand was the answer to her future. She really hoped she'd gotten in. As much as she loved NY, she was secretly hoping that she could move back to Boston. Her family was there, and she'd always felt bad that Patrick had given up his dream of attending Harvard to be with her.

"Well?", Hannah plopped down beside her. "Are you going to open it?"

"I think I'm going to wait for Patrick. He's finishing up his last final and then he's coming over. We can open it together.", she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "We're thinking about going out to dinner tonight to celebrate. You and Matt want to join us?", she tossed her head to the side and looked at Hannah.

"Sure. I'll have to call him and make sure he's not busy, but I'll come either way.", Hannah giggled.

Hannah and Matt had been dating for the last year. She met him through Patrick and the four had become inseparable. Matt and Patrick had played hockey together and met the girls after a game one night. Matt had never had any interest in meeting a girl and settling down until he met Hannah. They started out as friends and it soon developed into more. Matt was at NYU studying Biology. With Hannah going to vet school, the two had a lot in common. Matt had come across as a player when they first met, and Hannah had shut him down quickly. However the longer they hung out together, the more the "true Matt" had come out. Underneath all the flirty comments lay a sensitive guy who was very unsure of himself around women.

Hannah laughed to herself, "remember that night we all went to the rink and Matt was staring so bad that he tripped and crashed into the wall? That's when I knew he was something special. Nobody's ever looked at me like that."

"You're funny", Katie giggled. "I remember when it was all new. The looks and the feeling you get when you're waiting on them to hug you or kiss you. That feeling you get inside. Just wait", she nudged Hannah "it gets better."

"So, 3 more weeks huh?", Hannah rolled to her side. "You nervous?"

"About what?", Katie glanced at her and wrinkled her brow.

"You know exactly what", Hannah nudged her in to side. "You and Patrick. What it will be like?", she twisted her mouth. "You guys haven't, have you?"

"What? No, we haven't", she sat up and placed her head in her hands. "I can't believe that I'm talking to you about this."

"Well, it's me or mom", Hannah rose up beside her. "Although, mom is probably the better person to be having this conversation with seeing that she's got the experience."

Katie blushed, "I'm not sure I can talk to her about this. We've always been close, but this changes things. I mean, I won't be her little girl anymore. I'll be a woman in every since of the word."

"Well, you should talk to someone. You'll feel better. I'll go with you to the doctor if you want.", Hannah shrugged and rose from the bed.

"Wait, what?", Katie glanced over at her.

"You need to go to the doctor, you should know that, being a future doctor and all. You don't want to have a baby anytime soon, right?", Hannah's eyes bugged out.

"Oh gosh no!", Katie sighed and flopped back. "I can't do this right now. When is the stress going to end?"

"Well you've got what, medical school then residency? Sounds like it might be awhile", Hannah giggled. "I've got to go.", she moved toward the door. "I'll call Matt when I get home and let you know about later. Talk to Patrick about that letter", she pointed. "Good luck!"

Hannah left the small apartment and Katie began cleaning up. She had stuff everywhere from the last few nights of studying. Chinese take out and notes from class were strewn everywhere. She and Patrick had stayed up late into the night for the past 3 days studying. The loft style apartment was so small that the slightest amount of clutter made the place look awful. She didn't have to funds to stay anywhere fancy, but she had wanted to get out of the dorms so bad. Patrick on the other hand lived across town. He had moved to the Upper East Side and rode the subway to school daily. He'd found an apartment that was being sublet for a student that went abroad. It had come furnished and was in a nice area. All Patrick had to do was be out of it by the end of the month. Katie's lease was up in a week. The plan was to decide if they were going to be in Boston or NY and then find a place to live. Katie would move in with her parents if they were living in Boston. Patrick would get a place for the two of them, and then she would move in after the wedding.

As she was opening the door to carry the trash out, Patrick was standing there. Dark circles were under his eyes and a ragged t-shirt graced his body.

"Wow, you look awful", Katie sympathized.

"Gee thanks", Patrick chuckled. "I'm done. I though I'd come by and say hi before I went home to crash."

Katie moved out of the way and let him. She set the garbage bag outside of her door and led him over to the couch.

"I'm glad you stopped by. This came today", she showed him the letter.

Her fingers were trembling as he gripped the envelope, "is this what I think it is?"

"Our future", Katie nodded.

Patrick had gotten in at both places, this was truly their future that she held. She tore the envelope open and pulled the paper out. Her hands were shaking as she began read the words that blurred together on the page.

_Dear Miss Lewis,_

_We are pleased to invite you to join Harvard Medical School's class of 2021. Fall classes begin in September. Please submit your request for hospital placement. We look forward to seeing you._

_Sincerely, Dr. Arthur Smith_

_Dean of Medicine_

"Oh wow. I did it", she squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Patrick, this is where I want to go. I want to go home."

He smiled and kissed her softly, "are you sure? You wanna work with you mom?"

"Yes", she giggled. "More importantly I wanna work with you and my mom."

"Boston it is then", he sighed.

"Do you still wanna go out tonight? I asked Hannah and Matt to join us.", Katie began walking around the loft picking up trash as she went.

"Sure. I need to go home and shower. I'd like to get a nap in too", Patrick sighed.

"Alright. You wanna meet me here at say 6?", she cocked her head to the side.

"Sure", he began heading for the door.

"Make sure you scrub good", she giggled "you do kinda smell."

He rolled his eyes, "is this what I have to look forward too?"

She shook her head and laughed, "you know you love me."

"That I do", he kissed her on the cheek and left.

When Katie finished cleaning the loft, she grabbed her phone and called her mom.

"Hello", answered Michaela.

"Hi mom. I got my acceptance letter today", she squealed.

"I take it by the reaction I'm getting, that it was a good letter. Maybe a yes", Michaela asked happily.

"It was a yes", Katie responded. "Patrick and I are coming back to Boston."

"I'm so happy for you. You've worked so hard. Your dad and I are so proud of you. You deserve it.", Michaela praised.

"Mom, do you really mean it? I mean, with the wedding coming up and everything. I'm just…I don't know. I feel like everything's going so fast.", Katie felt tears prick her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart. Your dad and I love you so much. I'm happy that you're happy. Patrick's a great guy. I know you love him very much. I'm glad that you found someone who loves you as much as you love them. You've worked really hard for this, and Patrick's done right by you. I couldn't ask for more.", Michaela sighed into the phone. "So…when would you like our help moving your stuff out?"

"Well, I need to be out by Friday. Maybe you could come by on Wednesday?", Katie questioned. "That will give me two days to clean this place up. It's quite a mess right now."

"Sure sweetie. Sully or I will be by with the truck. Can you ask Patrick to come over to help lift the heavy things too?", Michaela asked.

"Yeah, he owes me", Katie giggled. "I've been killing myself for the past two years to finish school. I think I can arrange his help in lifting heavy objects.", Katie laughed.

"Alright. Well Joey needs my help. He's learning to tie his shoes and I think he's made a mess of them. I'll see you on Wednesday. Go out and have fun tonight. You deserve a night off.", Michaela's voice exuded pride.

"I will. I love you mom", Katie laughed into the phone.

"I love you too", Michaela answered back.

Once Katie hung up, she went downstairs to toss the garbage in the dumpster. When she got back upstairs she texted Patrick to let him know he should let himself in when he arrived. She walked back into the bedroom area of the loft and began tossing clothes onto the bed. She raced into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. Tonight was a night to celebrate, and that's exactly what she planned to do. She and Patrick had everything that they wanted. The were graduating, going to Harvard, and getting married. What more could they possibly want? The future was their's for the taking.

_**So, I know this was a short chapter, but it was designed to catch you up on what happened in the interim. Hope you are enjoying this and please let me know what you think…Enjoy!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I know this is not like me at all. My computer's been giving me trouble and I've had a bit of writer's block. I've written a lot and then changed it because I wasn't happy. I do want to ask the readers, Do you want to read a wedding night for this couple? I have one written but I haven't decided if I'm going to publish it yet or not. If enough of you think it's needed or wanted then I will. And without further ado…_

Chapter 14

"I think that's the last one", Katie huffed as she handed a box up into the bed of the truck.

"I never realized this much stuff could fit into such a small space", Sully shook his head. "You and your mother sure know how to collect things."

"What's that suppose to mean", Michaela tossed her hand in the air.

"Nothing honey", he chuckled.

"Well we better get going if we're going to get back before dark", Michaela moved to open the truck door and climb in.

"I'll put my stuff in the garage at mom and dad's until next week. Once you have time, we'll look for a place together if you want", Katie raised up on her tiptoes and kissed Patrick on the cheek. "Thanks for your help. I'll miss you these next few days."

"I'll miss you too. I love you", he kissed her back and offered a hug.

Katie climbed into the truck with Hannah, Michaela, and Sully and headed back to her childhood home.

Once they arrived back, they piled Katie's belongings into the garage and headed in the house to relax. Katie made her way to the back yard and plopped down on the edge of the back deck. She sighed and leaned into the railing looking up at the stars that were beginning to appear. A soft spring breeze was blowing and the smell of cherry blossoms were in the air.

"This is my favorite part of the day", came a voice from behind her.

She startled out of her day dream and turned to see Michaela coming over.

"Mind some company?", she glanced at the spot beside Katie.

"Not at all", Katie shifted over and began to stare back out into the yard.

Katie sat in quiet contemplation for a while before turning away from Michaela and mumbling, "I can't believe he's going to miss this".

A single tear ran down her face as she swiped at it and turned to face her mom.

"I mean, I love Sully. He is like a father to me, but it's not the same.", Katie sniffled.

"I know, but Sully is really the only father you can remember. You're dad would want you to be happy about everything that's happening in your life. You've got a lot going for you right now.", Michaela slid closer to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder pulling her into a sideways hug. "Your dad loved you very much. We've been blessed with having Sully in our lives and when you join with Patrick, your dad will be there. You may not be able to see him, but he'll be there. He's always been there, watching you grow into a beautiful, smart, young woman. He would be very proud of the person you've become.", Michaela smiled and kissed Katie on the temple. "Is that what's been bothering you so much?"

"Yeah…No, not really", Katie shrugged. "I've been thinking about the wedding. Thinking about moving in my own place with Patrick. Starting a life with him…and other stuff", she drifted off.

"Well, the wedding is pretty much planned at this point. Your grandma has gone nuts. No expense has been spared. This will be the social event of the year. You know grandma", Michaela giggled. "She didn't get to plan mine and Sully's wedding so now she's making up for it with yours. Speaking of which, your final dress fitting is tomorrow."

Katie sighed and leaned her head against the deck rail, "I'm beginning to think that maybe we should have eloped."

Michaela snickered, "that would never happen. Elizabeth Quinn would never let an event such as her youngest grand daughter's wedding go by without making a big deal out of it."

"Yeah, I guess", Katie shrugged.

"What's really bothering you?", Michaela prodded.

"Well I…I just…why is this so hard?", Katie buried her face in her hands before mumbling, "I'm just worried I'll do something wrong." She lifted her face to look at Michaela's and then turned away quickly before muttering, "I knew this was a bad idea".

"Wait, something wrong?", Michaela slowly put two and two together and shook head as a sigh escaped her lips.

Katie glanced at her with an imploring look and began to stand up. Michaela reached out and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Wait, sit back down. This isn't going to go away until you talk about it.", Michaela gave her a pleading look. "I felt the same way when I married you father. I think every woman has these feelings. Believe me when I tell you that he's feeling the same way. Have you talked to Patrick about this?" she turned Katie to look her in the eyes.

"No, I can't do that. It's too embarrassing", Katie began to blush.

"I'm sure he's just as nervous as you are", Michaela offered a smile.

"Just…help me?", Katie implored.

"Well, I don't know what I can really tell you that would help. There isn't a wrong way. You just have to go by what you feel. Once you get to that point, instinct will take over, just don't fight it.", Michaela blushed a dark shade of red. "I can't believe I'm talking about this to you. I still remember teaching you how to ride a bike."

Katie smiled and nodded, "I know, but this helps. Really mom, keep going."

"Well, you just need to make sure that you don't force yourself to do anything that doesn't feel right. If you're not ready, then you need to speak up and tell him. He'll understand, he loves you.", she smiled awkwardly. "No matter how much you think it won't, there will be pain that first time. You know that from your medical studies. Don't panic if you bleed a little too."

Katie nodded and encourage her to continue.

"Timing will not be perfect for awhile. That's something that takes practice. You have to know each others bodies and pleasures before that will develop, and that first time will be brief. Patrick might be embarrassed about that, but it's normal. Most men have trouble holding themselves back at first.", Michaela giggled as memories of her and David's honeymoon flashed through her brain. "Just be patient and communicate with each other. That's the best thing you can do", she patted Katie on the arm. "I better go check on your brother. It's close to his bedtime. If you ever want to talk about this again", she turned toward Katie, "please come to me. I'll always be there for you."

Katie nodded and turned back toward the yard leaning on the railing again. Everything that Michaela had said to her was churning in her head. Nerves and excitement battled for dominance in her brain. So was so ready to be Patrick's wife, but not sure if she would please him. Michaela's talk had helped some, but she still wondered if she would be able to relax and not let her nerves take over.

Finally after the chill of the night had made it too cold to stay out on the deck any longer, she stood and made her way into the house. She needed to get some sleep. Tomorrow was her dress fitting, and then Patrick was coming back into town to shop for apartments with her. She had a busy day ahead.

The next morning Katie, Hannah, and Michaela all met Elizabeth downtown at Ella's Bridal. Katie had picked out a dress when she was home over Christmas and she'd already had 2 fittings. She needed one more to make sure everything was right, and then she could take the dress home. The group made their way into the shop and headed back to the alterations department. Elizabeth was already there tapping her foot waiting.

"It's about time", she gasped as they rounded the corner.

"Sorry mother. Traffic was pretty bad this morning. We're here though aren't we?", Michaela sighed and plopped down in a nearby chair.

"Well now that we're all here, let's get you changed", Valerie the sales girl laughed as she came striding up.

"Sounds good. I've got lots to do today", Katie rolled her eyes.

Valerie and Katie disappeared into a changing room and Hannah moved over to the side of the room and took a seat. After several minutes, Valerie reemerged.

"I think we're ready", she smiled.

She held open the door as Katie came shuffling out. She moved over in front of the mirror and twisted from side to side looking at herself.

"Well, how do I look?", she blushed as Michaela threw a beaming smile in her direction.

"You look absolutely beautiful", Michaela stood and moved over to hug her daughter.

Katie had chosen a rather elaborate gown. The bodice had a sweetheart neckline that was edged in small crystals. Rouging covered it down to the dropped waist. Right below the hips was a band about half an inch wide of crystals that attached the bodice to the skirt. A flower adorned her hip with a gathering of the skirt. Layers upon layers of organza stood out with a lace and crystal edging completing the dress. The back of the dress was a corset design that had a wide satin ribbon that laced up the back. Katie had the figure of a model. She had her father's height and her mother's slim figure. The rouging on the bodice further enhanced Katie's tiny waist.

She turned and looked at the group, "well what do you think?"

"I think it looks great", Hannah chimed in.

"Put the veil on", Elizabeth begged.

Valerie came over with a cathedral length veil. It had a lace edging and small crystals scattered throughout it. She pinned it in place and pulled the blush down over Katie's face.

"Absolutely beautiful", Elizabeth gasped.

"I can't wait for Patrick to see it", Katie giggled.

"You're going to leave him speechless", Hannah laughed.

"Well I think we can finally take it home", Michaela smiled. "Why don't you change out of that and I'll take it back for you. You can call Patrick and see if he just wants to pick you up here."

"Thanks mom. That'll be great.", Katie walked back into the changing room and began to remove the gown.

When they were standing at the register making the final payment, Katie's phone chimed.

_From Patrick:_

_Glad you're done. I'll come get you. Found a couple of places I want you to see. How about dinner afterwards? Love you!_

"Mom, is it alright if I bail on dinner tonight? Patrick wants to take me out.", Katie cocked her head to the side with a questioning look.

"Sure, just call me if you're going to be out late. I don't want to worry about you.", Michaela hugged her and then Katie walked out of the store.

Patrick was just pulling up when Katie placed her hand over her eyes shielding them from the sun.

"Your chariot awaits my lady", he smiled and opened her door.

"Thanks", she offered him a small peck and climbed in.

The two headed off for an afternoon of apartment hunting hoping that they'd find the perfect place to start the rest of their lives in. After all, the wedding was only two weeks away.

_**Ok, there's the next installment. Not sure when I'll get the next chapter up. I'm hoping before the end of the week. Enjoy….**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I think you should wear it down", Hannah slowly nodded.

She an Katie had been at the hair dresser trying out hair styles for the last hour. Katie had yet to decide what to do with her hair for the wedding.

"I don't know. The reception's going to be outside. I'm worried I might be too hot.", Katie groaned.

"It's at night though", Hannah pleaded.

"That's true, but with all those people….I'm sure it will be quite warm.", she sighed. "Besides, that dress is not cool by any means."

"Well, I'm sure the heat under that tent will be nothing compared to the heat in your hotel room afterwards", Hannah giggled.

Katie blushed and covered her face with her hands.

Hannah glanced over, "Did you talk to mom yet?"

"Yes", Katie mumbled.

"And", Hannah prodded.

"And nothing, it's private", Katie shushed her.

"Fine, I'll drop it. You need to put your "big girl" panties on and "man up". ", Hannah giggled.

The stylist had just put Katie's hair in a fancy braid that curled around the crown of her head and made it's way to the base of her neck finishing in a cascade of curls down her back.

"I kinda like it like that", Hannah smiled.

"Yeah, me too", Katie nodded.

"I think this is what I'm gonna do", she glanced up at the stylist.

"Sure thing", the stylist wrote some notes in her book and blocked out time for Katie to come back the morning of the wedding.

"Let's get outta here", Hannah bounded out the door and headed for the car. "You wanna go grab something for dinner?"

"I can't", Katie sighed. "I'm meeting Patrick. We have to sign the lease on our apartment. You can come with me if you want?"

"Cool, where are we meeting him?", Hannah smiled.

"At the new place. It's right down the street.", Katie pointed.

Just then Katie received a text from Patrick…

_Plans changed. We lost the apartment. They rented it to someone else. I have a back up plan. Stop chewing your lip, I know you are. Meet me at First Bank of Boston in 15 min. Love you!_

Katie had a panicked look on her face as she showed the text to Hannah.

Hannah shrugged and nodded toward the car, "We better head that way. He said not to worry."

"I know, but we only have 3 more days until the wedding. We have to more our stuff in", Katie began rambling off all the reasons why not getting the apartment was so bad.

"Trust him", Hannah touched her on the arm.

"Why are you so calm? You know something that I don't.", Katie demanded.

"No I don't", Hannah shook her head vigorously.

"Yes you do. I know you. What does he have planned?", Katie tapped her foot on the sidewalk.

"Just come on", Hannah grabbed her by the elbow and drug her towards the car.

Once they got into the car, Hannah drove them in the direction of the bank. When they got their, Patrick was standing on the steps out front. He smiled and walked around to the passenger side of the car opening Katie's door. Hannah stayed in the driver's side and smiled as Katie got out.

"I'll see you at home", Hannah smiled.

"Wait, what?", Katie looked at her confused as Patrick closed the car door and Hannah took off.

"I thought you were never going to get here", Patrick enveloped her in a tight hug and pressed his lips to hers.

"What's going on", Katie gasped as she broke the kiss.

"Come with me", Patrick grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his silver Audi. "I have a surprise for you. Think of it as an early wedding present."

"But we need a place to live too", Katie whined.

"I've got that taken care of. Just please come with me", he begged.

Katie climbed in and Patrick bounded around to the driver's side. When he pulled out of the bank parking lot and headed down the road, Katie began scanning her surroundings trying to figure out where they were headed.

As they began heading toward a familiar end of town, Katie looked over at Patrick, "this is the Beacon Hill district. What are we doing down here?"

"Well you always told me how much you liked this area. How much you wished you lived closer to you aunt and grandma.", Patrick offered a sly grin as he turned into a driveway.

Katie nodded her head agreeing with him, "yes, but this area is too expensive."

She glanced out her window to see a "for sale" sign in the yard with a "sold" plastered over it.

"Patrick, what are we doing here", she cocked her head to the side.

"Get out. I wanna show you something", he shrugged.

She climbed out of the car and stood staring at the two story Victorian. It wasn't the biggest or the fanciest on the street, but it was beautiful. It had a double bay windows on one side, a large porch that wrapped around one of the front corners, gingerbread details on the roof peaks, and was painted a soft blue.

"It's beautiful. Who lives here?", Katie looked over at Patrick with inquisitive eyes.

"You do", he said matter of factly.

"Wait, what?", she gasped.

"We do", he tried again. "I bought it for us", he grinned at her.

"You what?", she looked confused.

"I bought it for us", he walked closer to her. "I couldn't fathom the idea of us living in a cramped apartment. I can afford this, you wanted to live in this area, I cashed in some of my trust fund and bought it. Do you like it?", he gave her a sideways glance.

"I love it", she raced over and threw her arms around his neck. "Can we go inside?"

"Yep", Patrick dangled the keys in front of her face.

Katie grabbed them and raced up the stairs. When she finally got the front door open she spun and looked in all directions. A beautiful cherry open staircase led to the upstairs, a parlor was off to the right which led to a spacious kitchen filled with the newest appliances, a study was to the left with a music room in the back corner. Upstairs contained 3 bedrooms and a large master suite. Whoever had owned the house prior had fixed it up. They'd made updates with the newest and best upgrades, but managed to keep the house's original charm. There were 14 foot ceilings and hardwood floors throughout. Granite countertops in the kitchen, and large soaker tubs in the bathrooms.

"It's beautiful. I love it", Katie squealed. "I can't wait to move in", she spun around and hugged him tightly before kissing him with all the love that was currently coursing through her body.

"I'm glad", Patrick chuckled. "We can move your stuff from your parent's garage in right now if you want."

"How?", Katie smiled.

Patrick walked over and pointed out to the street just as Sully was pulling up with his truck.

"Is this why Hannah ditched me? She went to get my stuff?", she cocked her head and looked up at him.

"Ok, so I didn't have that planned very well. I wanted to make sure you weren't going to flip out when you had seen what I did. I'm bringing my things over tomorrow, and then we'll be all settled when we come back from our honeymoon.", he smiled and cringed a little hoping she wouldn't be mad.

"Well?", she walked toward the front door "you going to help me?"

"That's what I'm here for", he smiled.

He followed her out to the truck and began unloading boxes.

After spending the next several hours bringing her things into the new house, Sully and the rest of the family headed home. Katie had decided to stay awhile and bask in the happiness she was currently feeling. Patrick had promised to bring her home later that evening. They were currently sitting across from each other on the floor in the parlor, the room that would become the family room, sharing a pizza.

"I can't believe this is ours", Katie scanned the room for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I can't believe that you did all this without me knowing. Was going to look at apartments really just a way to get me off the idea of buying a house?"

"Well, maybe", Patrick grinned. "I've been looking at this one for awhile. It's been on the market for several months and I kept stopping by when I'd come home for breaks."

"You are too sneaky", she giggled.

"Oh come on, you know that you love that I can still surprise you after all these years", he offered a cocky smile and stuffed a piece of pizza in his mouth. "I've got another surprise for you", he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a pamphlet.

"What's that?", she glanced at his hand.

"Honeymoon plans. I thought I'd fill you in on where we're going so you could pack accordingly", he shrugged and handed her the envelope. "Here".

She gently pulled the packet from his hand and opened it. Inside were plane tickets, room reservations, and excursions planned. She read the information aloud but for herself _Napa Valley Wine Tours_. She glanced up at him, "a wine tour?"

"Well we're going to stay at this vineyard and yes, go on one of their tours. Look at the view from the rooms. It's looked really nice and I got us first class tickets on the flight out there. The only thing is we leave the day after the wedding, not that night. I figured we could spend our first night here.", he pointed to the area around them.

Katie gave him an inquisitive look.

"Well not here exactly. More like up there", he pointed up the stairs.

"Sounds nice", she mumbled.

"Is something wrong?", he looked at her concerned for her lack of enthusiasm. "You don't look to excited about this trip. We can go somewhere else if you want."

"No, it's not the trip", she glanced at her hands. "It's…nothing."

"It's not nothing. Is it the house? The idea of staying here a night first?", he slid over next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

She stiffened and looked away from him before mumbling, "something like that."

"Like what?", he kissed her on the cheek "tell me."

"I can't", she sighed. "It's nothing".

He leaned in and gently brushed his lips across hers in a soft kiss. She responded and he turned his body more toward hers. She began to relax and he deepened the kiss darting his tongue in her mouth tentatively at first. Katie sighed and reached up to caress his cheeks and Patrick placed his hand behind her neck. He slowly lowered her back towards the ground and slid his body next to hers. When she realized what had happened, she pushed against his chest and broke the kiss. Righting herself she began gasping for air.

"What's wrong?", Patrick panted as he tried to calm himself.

"Nothing", Katie stammered as she tried to convince herself.

"Stop saying that. It's not nothing. Please tell me. You have to trust me", he brought his hand up to cup her cheek.

"This", she waved her hand at him and the position they were in.

"We've been like this before", he looked at her confused. "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't", Katie groaned.

"Well help me", he kissed her nose.

She took a deep breath and refused to make eye contact, "I'm worried about where this will lead. Once we're married we won't have to stop anymore. That scares me."

He kissed her softly on the lips, "I know. You know I would never do anything to hurt you or make you uncomfortable, right?"

"Yes, it doesn't help my nerves though", she sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm nervous too", he blushed. "This is new for both of us. We'll go slow. One step at a time."

"One step at a time?", she glanced at him.

"As slow as you need", he nodded and kissed her again.

"As slow as I need", she mumbled to herself. "But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll survive", he chuckled. "If you're not happy, then I won't be either. Feel better now?"

"Much", she sighed as she began cleaning up the pizza box and their soda cans.

"I better take you home. I need to start boxing up my stuff so I can bring it by before the rehearsal tomorrow.", he stood and took the trash from her hands.

"I can't believe it's only two days away", she smiled.

"Yep, two more days and you'll be Mrs. McKinley", he reached for her hand to walk out to the waiting car.

"Two more days…", she whispered to herself.

_**Ok, so I'm really trying to finish this. I think I might be done in 2 more chapters. I'll try to get the wedding chapter up before Christmas, but I don't know if it'll happen. Thanks for reading. Your comments are appreciated. Enjoy…**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I've been super busy lately and haven't had time to dedicate to this story. I hope to finish in the near future._

Chapter 16

As the alarm began to sound in the background, Katie groaned as she rolled over to slap it. She fumbled around in the dawn light to silence the beeping and slowly rubbed her eyes. It was finally here. Her wedding day. She lay there for a minute just letting it all settle in her addled brain. The last several days had gone by in a whirlwind. She and Patrick had moved into the new house. She had sent in her response to Harvard stating that she was planning to attend medical school with them, and she had asked to be assigned to Boston Memorial as her designated hospital of choice. She wanted to work with her mom.

The birds were chirping outside her window and the sun was beginning to stream in an ethereal light though the light curtains. She rolled to the side and stretched out in the bed. This would be last time she would sleep alone. As this thought rattled around in her brain, she grew nervous. What would tonight be like? Was Patrick really feeling as nervous as she was, or was he just telling her that so she would feel better. She pulled herself to a sitting position and slid back until her back was to the headboard of the bed. She glanced over at the second pillow on the bed. There was no indent on it showing that a head had once occupied it. She lightly ran her had across it and bit her lower lip. Sighing she turned and threw her feet over the edge of the bed. As soon as she began to rise, her cell phone began playing " Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not". Hannah burst through the door and swiped it off Katie's dresser before she could get up to answer it.

"No you cannot talk to her this morning", Hannah barked into the phone. "This is your wedding day and she needs to get ready."

"But I thought it was only bad luck to see the bride before the service. I just wanna say good morning.", Patrick tried again.

"No, no, no", Hannah rolled her eyes as she watched Katie's mouth drop open. "You will have the rest of your lives to say good morning. Today is the last one I get. Now, off with you. We'll see you at the church.", Hannah clicked the phone shut and placed it in her pocket.

Katie glanced at her and flopped back on the bed, "you could have been nicer to your future brother-in-law you know?"

"He's taking you away from me. I don't have to be nice to him", Hannah snickered. "That's your job."

"Can I have my phone back?", Katie quirked her head to the side.

"No, I don't trust him to not call back", Hannah laughed.

Just then the house phone began to ring. Michaela answered it and began walking down the hall with the receiver. Just as she passed Katie's door, Hannah reached out and grabbed it from Michaela's hand. Michaela smiled and shrugged when Hannah huffed and wrinkled her forehead.

"I said no", Hannah grumbled into the phone. "Now don't call her again or I'm going to have to come over there and smack you."

She clicked the phone off and shook her head as Katie began to laugh.

"You better be glad he doesn't give up easily", Hannah giggled. "This way you know fights between you two will be short lived. He can't stand to not be able to talk to you."

Hannah walked over and pulled the blinds down on Katie's windows and grabbed her hand pulling her in the direction of the kitchen. Katie glanced at Hannah and a look of confusion crossed her face.

"I figure his next attempt to see you will be coming to the window", she shrugged. "I've seen him sneaking over here at night. I may not have said anything, but I'm not blind."

Katie rolled her eyes and laughed, "you're obsessed".

"Come on", Hannah tugged her again. "We need to eat something for breakfast before we head out to get ready."

"Ok, give me a minute to throw something on and I'll meet you out there.", Katie began to push Hannah out of the room and shut the door.

She pulled on some cotton shorts and a tank top, pulled a brush through her hair, and slid on the flip flops that had been cast aside last night before bed. Before Hannah could come back, she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from her nightstand and scribbled a quick note.

_Good Morning to you too. I can't wait until later. I miss you and love you so much. Don't let Hannah see you snooping around over here, she's already on the lookout._

_Love you bunches, your future wife XXX_

Katie glanced over her shoulder to make sure the door was still closed. She raced over to the window and pulled back the blinds slightly. She raised the window and placed the note on the outer sill. After closing the window back, she smiled to herself and bounded out to the kitchen.

Today was going to be a whirlwind. As she stuffed a piece of toast into her mouth and downed the glass of juice that was sat out on the counter, she took calming breaths and sighed slightly.

"Something wrong?", Michaela turned and eyed her.

"No, just nerves I think", Katie mumbled. "My stomach's been in knots since last night. I haven't slept well, and nothing sounds appealing for food at the moment. I know I need to eat though", she picked another piece of toast.

Soon after breakfast the girls piled into Michaela's BMW and headed out to the salon. Katie still needed to get her hair in order before heading to the church to dress. Sully stayed behind with Joey. Both he and Michaela knew that keeping Joey out from under foot was going to be a challenge. Sully had agreed that he would hold down the fort and he and Joey would be at the church, ready, in plenty of time. As he cleaned the breakfast dishes up, he was lost in his own thoughts about his and Michaela's wedding day. He still couldn't believe that Katie was getting married. At least he still had Hannah, he thought to himself. Although with the way she and Matt had been getting along, he knew it wouldn't be long before he would lose her too.

After finishing up at the salon, the girls headed to the church. Katie fidgeted in the backseat. She was a ball of nerves and was beyond the point of being able to calm down. The fact that she had 2 hours until she was going to walk down the isle to Patrick was causing her stomach to do flips. She was excited beyond words that the day had finally come, but she was sure she wouldn't remember much of it. She spent most of her time telling herself that she'd be fine and he loved her.

"You ok?", Michaela glanced in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, fine", Katie beamed. "I think I have bats though, not butterflies. Or maybe dinosaurs?"

"It's normal", Michaela smiled.

"Could you please stop saying that?", Katie whined.

"Ok, you'll feel better once the ceremony's over. Is that better?", she smiled.

"A little", Katie sighed.

"Of course once the ceremony's over I'm sure you'll have your mind on other things", Hannah smirked. "Like maybe leaving?"

Katie gave a murderous glance in Hannah's direction, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"If you say so", Hannah giggled.

"Mom, please make her stop", Katie whined.

"Katie, get a grip. How old are you?", Michaela shook her head.

Before they knew it, they were turning on to the street that the church was on. The Cathedral of the Holy Cross loomed in the distance.

"Oh, it's beautiful", Hannah exclaimed.

"Yes, this is where mother wanted Sully and I to marry", Michaela sighed as she looked up at the beautiful building.

There were several rooms available for Katie to dress in. Elizabeth had spared no expense on this wedding. The girls got out of the car and walked around back to begin the process of dressing. Just then, Katie's phone chimed. Hannah pulled it out of her pocket and rolled her eyes as she looked at the caller ID.

Katie huffed, "please give me that".

Hannah glared at her and then back at the phone before handing it over.

"Hello", Katie answered sweetly.

"I thought I was going to get your sister again", Patrick chuckled.

"No it's me, but you only have about 30 seconds before she wrestles this away from me", Katie giggled.

"I just wanted to let you know that I got your note and I can't wait for the next hour to go by so I can kiss you and hold you in my arms", Patrick whispered into the phone.

"Patrick, you can't say stuff like that over the phone", Katie blushed a deep red and turned away from the group.

"Why, you're thinking about it aren't you", he pushed. "Aren't you? Your silence is speaking volumes", he grinned and clicked his tongue. "Don't worry, I've been thinking about it for months now. I'm sure the real thing will be so much better though."

"Stop", Katie begged. "You're embarrassing me".

"I don't think you'll be saying that later", he whispered.

She could feel her skin flame as his words enflamed her more than she could bare.

"I have to go", she mumbled.

"See you at the alter", he chuckled. "Keep your phone away from Hannah. I would hate for her to hear a conversation like this one."

"Love you", she hung up the phone. "Alright, let's do this".

Once they had dressed, Katie stood with her back to the door admiring her profile in the mirror.

"Are you sure we need this", Katie flipped at the blush veil.

"Of course we do", Elizabeth rounded the corner and stopped at the sight of her grand daughter. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks", Katie wiped at her eye as a tear threatened to fall.

"No tears, this is a happy day", she whispered more to herself than to anyone else.

When every one was seated in the church and the priest was ready to begin, the group made their way outside to walk around to the front doors. As soon as the organ began to pump music into the air, the right set of doors was pulled open. Katie was hiding behind the left set to stay out of view of the precession. Canon in D filtered through the air as Michaela was seated and the wedding party began to make the march down the isle.

"You look beautiful", Matt whispered into Katie's ear as he approached the door ready to make his entrance. "Patrick is one lucky man."

"Thank you", Katie mouthed back.

One by one all of their friends made their way down the isle. Joey and Max were the last to enter as they each carried a pillow. One with Katie's ring and one with Patrick's. Katie took a few deep, calming breaths as the doors closed preparing for her entrance. Sully sidled up next to her offering his arm.

"You ready?", he leaned into her ear.

**To get the full effect of this scene go to you tube and enter the following address…. watch?v=ngn77Nl9HIk**

**Trumpet Tune -Henry Purcell**

With a quick nod she threaded her arm through his and the doors opened. A trumpet sounded as she began to slowly walk towards the alter. The ushers at the door fluffed her train as she passed making sure she was the epitome of perfection.

As the moved down the isle, the pipe organ swelled to fill the church. Smiling faces turned to greet her, and Patrick stood stark still as he watched her float towards him. She gripped Sully's arm tighter than she needed to, but as she moved further into the fantasy that was a reality she grew weak in the knees.

"Relax", Sully whispered into her ears. "You're going to pass out if you don't."

Once they reached the front, Sully flipped to veil back and kissed her on the cheek before passing her hand to Patrick's and moving to join Michaela in the first pew. The rest of the ceremony passed by in a blur as Katie and Patrick said their vows, exchanged rings, and finally sealed their bond with a kiss. Katie's smile was so wide she could feels her cheeks ache. After the priest pronounced them husband and wife they turned and smiled at their guests. Now that the service was over, Katie was finally able to take in the beauty of her surroundings. The isle to the cathedral was adorned in beautiful white flowers. Bows made of white tool were placed at the end of every few pews. A white isle runner ran down the center isle. Candles of all different heights were covering the alter and ran the length of the isle.

"It's like a dream", she whispered. "I couldn't have pictured it more perfect in my head."

Patrick glanced at her as he continued to grin, "it's not over yet." He offered her his arm as they stepped down from the alter and began to proceed down the isle.

**To get the full effect of this scene go to you tube and enter the following address… watch?v=I0HUPhK8qmA**

**Hornpipe from Water Music- by Handel**

As the continued down the isle at a slow pace, taking in everything around them they couldn't help but feel like this was a day that could have only been dreamed about. Katie had no idea that Elizabeth would go to such lengths to make this day so perfect. The rest of the wedding party soon followed behind them, followed by Sully, Michaela, Jason, and Suzanne. They all needed to wait for the guests to clear out so that they could get pictures taken before they left the church.

Once they were alone, Patrick leaned into Katie's ear, "so are you happy?"

"I can't believe that you're even asking me that", she gasped.

"Just making sure", he chuckled and then leaned in and brushed his lips over hers.

She turned in his arms and lifted hers to wrap around his neck. She pressed her body into his and deepened the kiss. Patrick groaned slightly as he felt her hips press into his.

She pulled back slightly to break to kiss off and mumbled against his mouth, "I love you so much."

"I love you to", he whispered "for eternity", he reached for her left hand that was now adorned in diamonds.

She glanced down at the wedding band he'd given her, another surprise that she'd been unaware of. When they had gone to pick out rings, she'd selected a simple gold band. She'd used the excuse that her engagement ring was fancy enough that she didn't need something extravagant for a wedding band. Apparently Patrick thought otherwise. He'd gone back without her and exchanged it for a diamond eternity band. He'd said that this was forever and he meant it. They would last an eternity. Today he hadn't missed to small gasp that escaped her lips as he slid it on her finger during the ceremony.

"We better go back in there before they coming looking for us", Patrick pointed at the door. "We still have pictures and then a reception to get through. I hope you took a nap today, because I plan on keeping you up all night", he smirked and leaned in to place a quick kiss to the side of her neck.

The happy couple made their way back into the church ready to face the firing squad of cameras for their moment in the spot light.

_**Ok, so I was planning on putting the reception into this chapter too, but I think it would be too long. So, that will be next. I wanted to post a long chapter since I've kept you waiting so long for this one. I hope it was worth the wait. A few facts… Cathedral of the Holy Cross is a real church in Boston. Their website has some pictures if you would like to see what it looks like you can go to .com If you go to the you tube videos that I placed in here, they have actual pipe organs playing the music, it makes it more authentic. I'm not sure how many more chapters I will add to this. A couple of you have asked for a sequel. I will not be writing a sequel to this story. This is a sequel to From Tragedy Comes Hope. If you haven't read that one, you should. It will give you more background on some of the events that are in this story. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this. Please let me know what you think. Your reviews are appreciated. Enjoy…**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After what felt like hours, the wedding party along with the happy couple piled into the waiting limos to be driven to the reception. Elizabeth was hosting this in her backyard. Most people would frown on the idea of hosting such an extravagant event at their house, but not Elizabeth. Her yard looked like something out of a magazine. All the trees and flowers were in bloom, and once you walked through the gate to the backyard it was almost like you'd disappeared into a private park.

Opulent and regal were only a few of the words used to describe this event. When the cars pulled up to the driveway, attendants walked up to open the doors for guests. Elizabeth had hired a valet service to park cars down the street since her drive would not accommodate the large crowd. After all, this was a big event. They were expecting close to 300 people.

A large white tent was erected in the backyard. The sides were tied back in order to let the cool spring breeze flow through. Pink and white paper lanterns hung in the trees glowing in the darkening sky. It was dusk, and before long evening would be approaching. White twinkle lights were twisted in the rafters of the tent, and small votives were placed in the center of high top tables that were sporadically covering the surrounding yard. A dance floor was placed at one end of the tent with a DJ off to the side. On the opposite end of tent was a long table for the wedding party. Guests were currently milling around sipping wine and nibbling on snacks while waiting for the wedding party.

As they climbed out of the limo, you could hear soft jazz music wafting through the air as it made it's way out to the street. Elizabeth smiled as she surveyed her work.

"Perfect", she nodded.

"Yes, it's beautiful grandma", Katie smiled as Patrick offered his hand to help her out of the limo.

She offered him a sideways smile as he helped her wrestle with her dress in order to stand.

"You look absolutely beautiful, but this dress won't stop fighting with me", he whispered in her ear.

She blushed and tapped on his chest, "I'm only going to wear this once, I want to enjoy it."

The rest of the wedding party made their way back to the gate leading to the backyard while Katie and Patrick stayed behind. Elizabeth want the DJ to announce their entrance and lead right into their first dance. Then once they finished, they would be seated and dinner would be served. Katie knees shook slightly as excitement took over her nerves. Patrick had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist as drew small circles on her side with his fingers.

"You ready Mrs. McKinley?", he glanced at her as they began to trek to the gate.

"Yes", she grinned. "I like the sound of that, say it again?"

"Mrs. McKinley", he mumbled and kissed the side of her neck.

Just then the DJ could be heard over the drone of people in the yard.

"I'd like to present to you for the second time Mr. and Mrs. Patrick McKinley", came the booming voice.

Patrick and Katie came waltzing through the gate arm and arm grinning at each other like fools. Happiness radiated off them so thick you could feel it. They made their way to the dance floor and waited for the music to start as the DJ announced, "please have a seat while Patrick and Katie have their first dance as husband and wife. Then they ask that you enjoy the food, beverage, and evening."

**To get the full effect of this scene go to you tube and enter the following address… watch?v=GXNGsN0f25I**

**Best Days- Graham Colton**

_With everything I've ever done_

_I'd give it all to everyone for one more day_

_Another night I'm waking through_

_Another door I walk into I can't break_

_It's a winding road_

_It's a long way home_

_So don't wait for someone to tell you_

_It's too late cause these are the best days_

_There's always something tomorrow_

_So I say let's make the best of tonight_

_Here comes the rest of our lives_

The candles flickered in the distance, the breeze blew softly through the tree. Nothing around them could match the beauty of them swaying to the music and the love that radiated on their faces. Patrick's arms encircled her waist as Katie leaned into his embrace.

"You're so beautiful", he whispered in her ear.

"I love you so much", she smiled back as a single tear trickled down her face.

Patrick's brow wrinkled as he brushed the tear away with his thumb, "I hope these are happy tears", he chuckled.

"Yes, very happy tears. I don't think I've ever been this happy", she leaned in to place a soft kiss to his lips as her body pressed even closer into his.

_I count the steps the distance too_

_The time when it was me and you_

_Is so far gone_

_Another face another friend_

_Another place another end but I'll hang on_

_It's a winding road_

_It's a long way home_

_So don't wait for someone to tell you it's too late_

_Cause these are the best days_

_There's always something tomorrow_

_So I say let's make the best of tonight_

_Yeah let's make the best of tonight_

_Here comes the rest of our lives _

_Rest of our lives_

"The rest of our lives", Katie sang along with the music as Patrick buried his face in her neck.

"That's right baby, here comes the rest of our lives", he grinned.

_It's a winding road_

_It's a long way home_

_So don't wait for someone to tell you it's too late_

_Cause these are the best days_

_There's always something tomorrow_

_So I say let's make the best of it_

_So don't wait cause no one can tell you it's too late_

_Cause these are the best days_

_There's always something tomorrow_

_So I say let's make the best of tonight_

_Yeah let's make the best of tonight_

_We'll make the best of tonight_

_Here comes the rest of our lives_

As the song began to fade, the couple began to come out of their daze as they wandered off the dance floor. As guests offered their congratulations to the couple, they made their way to the head table. Michaela and Sully watched from the parent's table as Katie and Patrick were seated.

"I can't believe my baby's all grown and married, "Michaela sighed as Sully offered a loving caress to her shoulder.

"Well at least she's staying here in Boston, and you'll see her at the hospital all the time", Sully offered.

"I know, but it's not the same. She's an adult now. I'm still getting used to the idea of her married.", she glanced at him and then back at Katie.

"Patrick's a good boy. He'll make her happy.", Sully kissed her on the cheek. "Let's eat. I'm starved."

"You, all you think about is food", she giggled.

Waiters in white tuxes began bringing out tray after tray of plated dinners. Everyone was seated in the tent and enjoying their food. Before long, Hannah stood and began clinking her glass with a fork in order to get everyone's attention.

"Hi", she stood and picked up her glass. "As most of you know, I'm Hannah Sully, Katie's sister. Katie and I met in the 10th grade and became close friends. We quickly found that we had so much in common that people assumed we were sisters. After all, we hung out together all the time and shared our own private jokes that no one else understood", she smiled at Katie and continued. "After several covert operations, we convinced our parents that they indeed needed to go on a date. After lots of prodding and help they eventually saw the error of their ways and decided to marry. Low and behold, we became sisters in everyway possible. One Christmas after a big snow storm, Katie and I went out to play in the snow in the backyard. As we were walking, a rogue snowball came flying through the air smacking Katie in the middle of her back. This one", she pointed at Patrick, "came around the corner laughing and taunting us. Little did he know that Katie never loses and he was in for it. After pelting him with snow and giving him a little attitude, Katie flounces off into the house. I knew", she pointed between them, "that this was inevitable. They fought it for years. Dancing around one another, dating other people, claiming they were "just friends" anyone who saw them together knew they were perfect for each other. Finally", she pointed at Patrick, "this one decided to come to the mountain. He makes his move only weeks before this one", she pointed at Katie, "decides to leave town for school. Anyway, I'm sure you see the result here. And I have to say it's about time. So everyone raise your glasses and join me when I say "to Katie and Patrick, these are the best days, make the most of it."

Everyone's glasses pointed towards the ceiling as Katie turned to Hannah and said, " I love you too".

Next Matt stood, "I'm not sure I can follow that, but I'll try. My girlfriend there has a way with words. So, Patrick and I met at the ice rink during practice one day. We were 15 and cocky. After racing around the rink and getting in a fist fight over who cheated who in the hockey game that day, we finally decided to be on the same side. One game in particular, these two", he pointed to Hannah and Katie, "decided to come watch Patrick play. I remember seeing the goofy grin on his face every time he scored. You could tell he was putting on more of a show for his audience. After that game, he stayed and skated on the ice with the girls. He made a big announcement to the rest of the hockey team that the girls were to be left alone or they'd deal with him", Matt put his hands up like he was defending himself, "later I asked him about Katie and his response was "back off" I knew even though he claimed that they were just friends, there was something else there. Little did I know it'd take him 2 years to acknowledge it. So I hope you keep your eyes open buddy because you've got quiet a woman there, and you're lucky to have her. To the best days", he lifted his glass.

"To the best days", the guests chimed in.

Patrick shook his head chuckling, "I'm gonna get him the next time I'm at the rink."

Katie reached under the table and offered a gentle squeeze to his thigh, "he is right you know. You did take forever to ask me out."

Patrick rolled his eyes, "you didn't act like you liked me. I figured you wanted to be with someone else."

"I always wanted you, it just took me awhile to realize it", she leaned in and whispered into his ear.

Her warm breath tickled the hairs around his ear and sent a tremor down his spine. Tonight was not going fast enough to suit him. The teasing that they had done back and forth had his senses on high alert. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. At the moment all he could think about was getting her back to the house and locking them inside.

Dinner dishes were cleared, cake was cut and passed out, and Katie was currently being led to the middle of the dance floor for the bouquet toss. All the single ladies were asked to come to the center of the room. Katie looked over at Hannah and glared at her giving her the silent message that this was her chance. Once everyone was in place, Katie turned her back to the crowd. She tossed the flowers high into the air. The bouquet broke apart as it hit the crowd and women scrambled to grab a piece. Hannah however was able to claim most of the arrangement. She held it above her head in victory as Katie broke out in laughter.

Next a chair was brought to the center for Katie to sit on. The DJ began to play "Wild Thing" as Patrick approached her. She giggled uncontrollably as he wagged his eyebrows and crouched in front of her. He lifted the edge of her skirt and gave a devilish smile.

"Behave yourself", she commanded.

"Oh, I'll try", he smirked.

Just then he dove under her dress. Katie wiggled when she felt him run his hand up her leg and let it rest on the inside of her thigh. Some of the guests were yelling for him not to use his hands, that was cheating. Never one to back down from a challenge, Patrick placed a kiss to the side of her knee as he gingerly nipped at the blue and white lace band that graced her lower right thigh. Katie felt heat rise up her and rest in her lower belly as Patrick began to tug the garter down. It seemed to take hours for him to return from under her dress. When he emerged with the object of his treasure hunt clamped firmly in his teeth, he lifted his hands above his head in victory as the guests cheered. Katie blushed as she tried to calm herself from her rising desires.

The nerves and fear she had felt the last few days were slowly dissolving and turning into uncontrollable desire. She wanted him, badly!

Patrick tossed the garter over his shoulder. It flew through the air and smacked Matt right in the forehead. Hannah looked over and giggled.

"Looks like we might have another wedding on our hands soon", Michaela giggled.

"Don't, I can't think about that right now", Sully gasped.

Michaela shook her head and rose on her tiptoes to kiss him, "come on, we need to say goodnight. They're going to be leaving soon."

As Katie saw Michaela and Sully approaching, she leaned into Patrick, "after we say bye to our parents let's get out of here."

"Sounds good to me", he grinned.

Michaela, Sully, Jason, and Suzanne all came over and wished the couple well. As they were approaching the gate, Elizabeth came up and offered her well wishes.

"Thank you for everything grandma. It was beautiful", Katie hugged her.

"Yes, very beautiful", Michaela echoed.

When the limo pulled up, Patrick and Katie climbed in and offered a final wave as they pulled away heading back to their new house.

"Finally", Patrick sighed as he pulled her toward him.

Once she slid over as close as she could get, he lifted her into his lap.

"I've been waiting all night to get you alone", he mumbled as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Then what are you waiting for?", she teased.

Needing no invitation, Patrick leaned in and placed a kiss to her lips. It was deep and conveyed all the pent up feelings he had kept down all day. His tongue snaked out and parted her lips. Katie gasped and pressed herself into his chest. When she rocked across his lap to get closer, he groaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest to his. Both were breathing frantically and trying to hold onto control until they got home. The limo soon stopped moving and Patrick chanced a glance out the window only to see that they were indeed at their destination.

"What do you say we finish this inside", he groaned as she shifted again.

She nodded and began to move away only to be gripped harder to him.

"Where do you think you're going", he cocked his head to the side.

He swung the door open, turned to swing his feet out the door, and lifted her effortlessly into his arms.

He leaned in next to her ear and whispered, "I plan to take care of you tonight."

She smiled and placed a kiss to his lips as he made the walk to the door.

_**Ok, there you go. One more chapter to this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm looking to get the next one up by the middle of next week at the latest. Maybe Monday if I can get any work done this weekend. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**While the rest of this story is rated "T", this chapter is rated "M" for adult content. It contains a love scene between two married individuals. If you would like to skip it, move down to the marked spot. You do not need to read the love scene in order to understand the story. I have marked where it begins and ends.**_

Chapter 18

As he carried her up the walkway and to the front door, she continued to ply soft kisses to his neck. Patrick's breathing was coming in gasps and pants as he fumbled to get the front door open.

"Need a little help here", he groaned.

Katie glanced up and reached down to turn the knob.

"Thanks", he grinned and connected with her lips.

When they got through the door, he kicked it shut behind him with his heel and deepened the kiss. Before he headed for the stairs, he heard a thump that broke him out of his haze. Katie didn't seem to notice as she continued to tighten her arms around his neck and shift slightly in his arms. Only when he broke the kiss off did she question him.

"What's wrong?", she cupped his cheek and looked in his eyes.

:"I thought I heard something", he shrugged.

Then another thump and he turned toward the sound.

"It's my shoes silly", Katie giggled as she pointed to where she had kicked them off. "My feet hurt, I pushed them off with my toes."

Patrick rolled his eyes and chuckled, "sorry. I just want tonight to be perfect, for both of us. I guess I'm on high alert."

"It will be perfect because it's you", Katie smiled softly.

_**Adult content starts here…**_

As Katie leaned in to give him a reassuring kiss, Patrick headed for the stairs. When they arrived at the door of the master bedroom, Patrick pushed it open and carried her just inside the door before putting her down. Katie stood and surveyed the room.

"Wow, when did you have time to do all this?", she glanced at the new king sized bed against the wall.

"I ordered it after I bought the house. It came yesterday.", he shrugged. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful", she wandered over and ran her hand along the cherry finish. "It goes with the feel of the house.

"I haven't slept in here yet. I've been using one of the guest rooms where my old bed is set up. I wanted tonight to be the first time it got used.", he crept up behind her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck. "You're not the only one who's nervous you know", he chuckled as she trembled in his arms. "Remember what I said, slow as you need", he kissed her again and she began relaxing in his arms.

She turned to face him and rose up on her toes to whisper in his ear, "we'll set our own pace."

Just then he leaned forward and claimed her lips in a fiery kiss. She groaned and deepened it as she reached up to tug at his tie. As it came loose, she tossed it behind her and began working the buttons on his shirt. Each time she freed a button, she leaned forward and kissed the exposed skin. As she got closer to his waist, Patrick let out a quiet groan and his stomach muscles quivered. Once she finished, she yanked it from his pants and pushed it off his shoulders to watch it fall to the floor. Her hands trembled as she reached up to caress his bare chest. He looked her in the eyes, his blazing with desire as he let her explore. Trying with all his might not to rush her, he leaned in and claimed her lips again.

Katie could tell his was restraining himself. She wanted to let him know that he could reciprocate. She turned in his arms so her back was to him and pulled her hair over her shoulder exposing the corseted back. Patrick fumbled for a minute as he began to untie the laces. As the dress loosened it began to slip down her body. He leaned forward and placed a kiss to the newly exposed flesh. Katie gasped and shook with pleasure as a chill ran down her spin.

"You're so beautiful", he murmured.

"I love you so much", she whispered back as she turned to face him again.

With the movement, the dress slipped down and hung on her hips exposing her bra. The satin strapless creation mesmerized him. He slowly reached up to touch her.

She rose up and leaned closed to him, "I won't break, you can touch me".

Needing no more encouragement, he closed the space between them and crushed his body to hers. She wiggled the dress down and slowly stepped out of it.

As they moved closer to the bed, Patrick clasped her hands in his and brought them to the button on his pants. At first she gasped when she felt his arousal under the light fabric.

"It's ok for you to touch too", he whispered in her ear.

She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and carefully released the clasp. They fell to the floor, and he kicked them to the side. Standing only in their undergarments, he backed up slightly to take in the sight of her. He couldn't help the growl that rose in his throat as he gazed on the white lace that covered her. When she saw where his gaze was headed, she blushed but then noticed his dilated pupils and knew he was hanging by a thread.

He stepped closer to her and enveloped her in a tight hug. As he ran his hands up and down her back offering reassurance, he slowly unclasped her bra. Katie felt it pop loose and quickly craned her neck to offer a deep kiss to quell the nerves. She was ready for this. She wanted this, but actually doing it was harder than she thought.

She took a step back to let it separate from her and fall to the floor. When she began to close the gap between the two of them again, Patrick stopped her.

"Wait", he mumbled.

He broke the kiss and stepped back, "I wanna look at you."

She flamed red across her face and fought the urge to cross her arms across her chest. Conflicting feelings were swirling in her head. Desire to please him and embarrassment at him seeing her like this.

"Stop", he whispered as he watched her face. "You are beautiful, everything about you."

He moved closer and placed a kiss to her cheek before bringing his hand up to cup her left breast. Katie's head lolled back and a light moan escaped her lips. The sensations coursing through her were more powerful than she ever imagined. His left hand wrapped around her ribs and moved up her back gripping her to him. He lowered his head to kiss her again. As soon as the kiss began to deepen, he pulled away from her mouth and began trailing them down her neck. When he reached her collarbone, he offered a little nip causing her to giggle slightly. This spurred him on as he moved the kisses lower until he was right at the top of the swell of her breast.

"Patrick", she moaned.

"Hmmmmm?", he mumbled.

"Touch me", she begged.

He grinned to himself at her change in attitude so quickly. He moved and placed a kiss to her left breast before sucking it into his mouth.

"Oh god", she panted.

She ran her hands frantically over his back and brought them up to his head. Gripping him by the hair she held him to her. Patrick continued his assault as he began moving toward the bed. Katie stumbled slightly as he walked her backward. Suddenly he reached down and lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he fumbled toward the bed.

"I bet you never thought you'd be doing this when you skated with me like this all those years ago", she giggled as she tightened her legs.

"You'd be surprised", he grinned as he kissed her again.

Lowering her to the bed he trailed kisses up her belly towards her breasts finishing at her mouth, "I was a 15 year old boy. What do you think they think about when their around girls?"

Before she could answer, he climbed over her and silenced her with a deep kiss. He brushed her hair off her face and began ghosting his fingers up and down her sides.

"No more talking", he gasped as he moved to resume his assault on her breast.

As soon as she was about to agree he sucked the nipple into his mouth causing her to bow off the bed.

"God, I want you so bad", he groaned.

"What are you waiting for then?", she giggled.

As he laid on his side next to her, he trailed his hand down her side. When he reached the lace barrier that was still covering her, he slipped a finger under the waistband. She flinched slightly and closed her eyes. _This was it_ she thought, _he's gonna see me naked._ Patrick swallowed and continued to pull down as the delicate lace began to slide down her hips. She lifted her hips to help him as he leaned in to kiss her deeply. He sensed her nerves and knew that what he was feeling must be ten time stronger for her. Once he removed them. He tossed them off the bed and rolled to his back ridding himself of his boxers. Katie still had her eyes closed so she only felt the bed dip and move.

When he rolled back next her, he pressed his bare body along the length of her and gripped her hands in his.

"Please open your eyes. Look at me", he begged.

She complied and swallowed.

"I love you", he whispered. " Please trust me".

She nodded and kissed his cheek, "I do."

He shifted his hips so she felt his arousal press into her hip, yet he didn't further his movements. She sensed he was waiting for her cue, so she rolled to her side and pressed into him.

"Patrick….please don't stop", she begged.

He crashed his mouth to hers and plunged his tongue inside. She began to loose herself in him and relax. As the kiss continued, he reached up and grabbed her hand pulling it down towards his waist. She willing moved with him and began to trace the trail of hair that ran below his navel. His stomach quivered and twitched as she moved further south. Once she reached his arousal, he moaned as her knuckles grazed it.

"Don't stop", he panted. "Feels…. So….. Good."

She smiled slightly under his kiss and moved her hand to tighten her grip on him. It twitched and flinched at the new sensation as his hips bucked toward her. Never had such unadulterated desire coursed through him. He began to roll her so she was on her back as he draped himself halfway over her.

"Patrick", she gasped "Touch me…please".

He deepened the kiss and skimmed his hand down the front of her pausing just below her waistline.

"It's ok", she moaned.

He began his movements again as he found her center. She groaned as he began to rub. The sensation was so overwhelming that she couldn't help the automatic bucking of her hips. As he continued his exploration with his fingers, he tongue continued to plunge into her mouth.

Katie writhed under him as the throb she was experiencing was at an all time high. Her need for him growing more and more insistent. When he moved to climb over her, her knees automatically fell to the side.

He leaned in and kiss the spot right under her ear as he whispered, "I don't wanna hurt you".

Seeing the worry in his eyes, she ran her hands up his arms stopping just below his shoulders, "you won't. It's ok."

He leaned forward and positioned himself to join her. Her legs trembled with desire as he slowly and carefully began to slide himself in. After a moment he felt the barrier of her innocence and knew that this was going to be painful for her. There was no amount of readiness that would help that. He leaned in and kissed her deeply trying to distract her from the onslaught of pain she was bound to experience as he gave one quick thrust.

Katie's eyes went wide as a sharp pain that shot through her body.

"I'm sorry", he whispered into her ear as he stilled his movement to let her adjust.

She responded by reaching down and gripping his backside to pull him toward her. He groaned and began to move. As soon as he began to thrust in and out, she soon forgot the pain as it was replaced by pleasure. Pleasure that was indescribable and perfect. Her body began to move and respond on it's own accord, and she moved her legs up around his hips.

As her thighs gripped him harder, he was able to move deeper as shockwaves of sensation coursed through the both of them. He threw his head back as she bowed of the bed at his continued assault on her body.

"Oh my god. You feel amazing", he groaned as he felt his passion rising.

As his pace began to speed up, Katie began to feel a sudden wave of pleasure move through her. He continued to speed up and her legs began to quiver. Not sure of exactly what was happening to her body, she suddenly began to see stars behind her eyelids as Patrick's climax burst forth. His body shook and trembled as he collapsed on top of her. Both were panting heavily as she loosened the grip her legs had on his waist and wrapped her arms around him.

After stilling for a few moments, Patrick rolled to the side bringing her with him.

**Adult content ends here…**

"That was…wow", he gasped. "I love you so much. I'm so glad we waited. Mom was right. It means so much more when it's with someone you love. It was truly special."

"Yeah", Katie giggled "for me too".

"Are you ok?", he asked as he ran his hands up and down her back.

"Yeah, why?", she turned towards him.

"I know I hurt you. I felt you tense up", he grimaced.

"There was no way to avoid that", she shook her head slightly. "I'm glad it was you though", she smiled and craned her neck to kiss his cheek.

Just then a yawn escaped her. It had been a long day and her nerves had been on edge waiting for this night. Now that the day had finally come and they had finally had their chance to be together, she was able to let go and relax. The tension had been released and they could enjoy each other.

Patrick saw her yawn and looked down at her, "Sleep", he kissed her forehead "we have to rest of our lives to be together."

She smiled as he reached down and pulled the sheet up over them. She relaxed into him as he wrapped his arms around her cocooning her into his warm embrace.

"I love you", she mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too", he yawned back and he tightened his grip on her and snuggled his face into the back of her neck.

The young lovers drifted off into a deep dream filled sleep of what was to come. A life of happiness was theirs for the taking.

_These are the best days_

_So I say let's make the best of tonight_

_Here comes the rest of our lives_

The End…

_**There you go…all finished. Thank you to everyone who has left a review and all of you who have been reading this story. I'm going to take a break from writing for awhile. I'm getting burnt out. I've got some ideas for other stories but I need to plan them out and really think about what I want my next project to be about. Hope you enjoyed this… **__**J**_


End file.
